


When the sky drops a letter...

by ohmythief



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Flustered Hyuu | Hugh, Heavy Angst, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, Pokemon Death, Pokemon Journey, Time Skips, bathing together, major plot changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmythief/pseuds/ohmythief
Summary: Hilda decided to cope by writing N some letters, but those fell in the wrong hands.Nate has always been in love with his neighbor, but he has some existential crisis of his own.Both of our main characters will finally find each other and who knows, maybe help one another into reaching other hearts.This fanmade history is about reunion.





	1. I miss you so much (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Story happens by the time BW2 starts, 2 years after BW of course and the timeline will change accordingly to fit the new version.

Letter #1

_Since the day we parted  I have been wondering, would you miss me? Now Im not wondering anymore, Im crying because I know I miss you and I hate you for going away._

_Thanks to you I have been reading myths from far away, really away from Unova and If I could catch a Dialga, I will use its power to tie you down with a chain, a weight worth of a Gigalith's admiration and I will knock you off your feet with my bloody fists. I will hit you once, twice... as many times as the days I have been missing you. Arceus, I hate you so much that Im writing like a cheap romance novel, within a letter I don't know it will ever reach you because I don't know if you are in Unova, or if this dumb peeko will know where to deliver for real._

_Dumb peeko, dumb asshole, I hate you. I will probably destroy this letter or I will burn it with Emboar' s most powerful move._

_Maybe Im anxious you will read this letter, I'm crazy you will go find me. But I won't tell you. I'm tired of you chasing me. Im going to find you, because..._

_******_

Nate put the letter away as soon as he got tired of trying to figure out the scratched final words. His heart beated because he was almost certain the writer said I love you but was too scared to end the letter like that.  

It was pretty late actually, and he had to be up early. He must have forgotten to check his watch since he only had 3 hours before his mom wakes up to help her on the long journey for Castelia City. He kept trying to convince her they should get a flying pokemon so the travel wont be one ship. Also, flying somewhere was more romantic. He was interrumpted every single time with the reminder that it was not only them, but a shipload of bitter medicine sent to Castelia and then to Mistralton City where it will indeed fly across the whole region of Unova. And honestly, they only needed to count the cargo one on and off the ship, but it was him that kept visiting Nimbasa City for adventurous reasons.

Thats how he found the first letter, with its corners slightly burned. It was sitting near the gym.

Then he found a second one by surprise, this time near a tree a little farther away. The third one, he was expecting it and it was until the fourth one that he noticed the pattern: a really foolish peeko was trying to reach the top of the ferriswheel, and the letter kept falling on places near. 

It became his obsession, he drank all of the words because he created persons from the story within each letter and he fell in love, felt heartbroken, he felt mad and sick of this anonymous guy with an N for initial that couldn't, for the love of everything that is good, appear in this anonymous person wherever they might be and just friggin' kiss each other and be happy and have children or pokemon, or grow berries, whatever but please find each other and why couldn't he find a love that great... Or...

"I really want to kiss him right now"

"Kiss who?" a strong, brown stare looked at Nate with an arched eyebrow. He was getting impatient with every second Nate's answer wasnt reaching his ears and his foot started tapping mildly the ground.

He gulped, turned around ready to go back to Castelia City where his mother was already waiting for him for sure. The sight of his mother screaming his name all over Castelia's streets made him quicken his already startled pace "Hugh, its a line from a movie I saw yesterday" he rolled his eyes.

"Why do you love so much those kind of movies?" Hugh started the chase after him, he had to hurry and then slow down his walk to mantain eye contact with Nate...

"Shut up, you like romantic movies as well" ...Although it was hard to, since Nate kept avoiding his piercing eyes.

Hugh tripped on his walk and got infuriated by Nate's assumption "S-shut up, you know my sister makes me watch them" and the idea that he was indeed avoiding him "Why are you rushing though? Aren't you going to check of your favorite spot or something?" and Nate stopped abruptly.

"What do you know? I don't have a spot..."

"Sure you do..." Hugh stopped right in front of him and said sternly "...Or maybe is someone?" and looked as Nate's skin got red, growing from his neck and up to his forehead.

Avoiding that both statements are true, Nate kept coming both for something and someone. And that someone couldnt translate into the anonymous person writing the letters. Still, he was scared that Hugh could have found out why he kept visiting that old tree near the ferris wheel. That same old tree that when he looked past Hugh's shoulder, he saw a pokemon digging right at the bottom of it. 

No, it was not digging... It had something on his mouth and it was... "The letter!" 

"What?" Nate's eyes grew wide and the blush faded as quickly as it came "Nate, what do you mean? Did you forget a letter? Wh- WAIT! Why are you running?"

Hugh chased after him, peeking as far as Nate's eyes could go and found a wild Zorua with a paper hanging from his teeth. He didn't understand what was happening AT ALL but Nate was nearly about to trip by how fast and crazy he was running after the Zorua. He threw a pokeball before him and a pokemon came out of it "Tranquill, go after that Zorua!"

People at Nimbasa City were used to crazy people, crazy tourists so they didn't feel like the scene in front of them were actually something new. They did find it hilarious: two young men and a Tranquill going after a Zorua. Still, it felt like something out of the musical itself so Hugh and Nate only earned a few laughs and stares that quickly changed onto something else to look at. Only a few citizens found the Zorua sneaking past some bushes and probably, everyone figured, turned into a different pokemon to avoid the strangers from chasing it "Well, you don't see many Zorua in Unova" said a person "Yeah, they seem to enjoy that peculiar ability of them" highlighted someone else.

"Its true... I'm never, ever going to find that letter" Nate kneeled both for breathing air and for the dissappointment. His heart somehow felt dull.

Hugh withdrew Tranquill and filled his lungs before asking "Nate, why... Where we... Chasing a Zorua..." his panting got lesser by the second, as for his patience.

"Forget about it Hugh-"

A growl "Fine"

"Fine" the brunette felt a sting of pain once again and wanted to punch Hugh but resisted the urge. At the end, it was him who didn't want to share the content of the letters with nobody but himself.

Hugh looked at Nate, like he wanted he wanted to say something more. The only words were rushing within his brown pupils and like the owner, they raced so fast that Nate couldn't make out anything out of Hugh's expression so he let go. He always let go "I'm going"

"Fave spot?" said Nate with ache in his heart by looking too long into Hugh's eyes, and a bitter after taste of never being able to read his emotions.

The small smile the blue haired gave him made his heart loose his grip "Same old Nimbasa field", and Hugh let his palm hang on the air for Nate to grab and stand.

So Nate stoop up grabbing his hand, a shy blush spreading "You should go for the gym leaders already"

"I'm supposed to leave my home... yet" always the same answer, and same end "If there is somewhere I could hear of them asap, that would be Nimbasa or Castelia City. I promised to get that purrloin back home"

Nate sighed "I know".

 

 

*****

_"N, this smells like missy!"_

_"...!"_

*****

 

 

Nate walked away from Nimbasa City when a weird guy with yellow afro stopped him from giving one more step "Young man, that was quite the performance out there" Nate's eyes were translated into big red question marks and he suddenly remembered his mom telling him to keep some pokemon always near him, but alas he never did "Mind if I introduced you to my boss?" 

 


	2. Where are you? (First)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is starting their adventure their own way. 
> 
> Hilda is finally here.

“Can you all PLEASE follow the GODAMN SCRIPT?!” hands flew wildly above his head “WHY DO YOU THINK ITS HERE FOR? To clean you arses, maybe???!!”

Nate wasn’t having such a great time like the afro guy painted. The directors at Pokewood where insufferable. He ought to try though, because the guy came out of nowhere and pretended that his act of following that Zorua was a comedy kind of script and he wasn’t going to say otherwise with all the kind comments about his acting.

After finally calling his mom, receiving screams from the other end of the Xtransceiver, she agreed his sudden passion for arts and the cinematic universe (Nate was sure it was because his new obssesion was near his house so that was a big fat point against him going to Nimbasa every single week and delaying tips). He was also flustered at the idea of finding Hugh again, or more like... Hugh finding him by looking for a new letter and making fun of him.

 

Still, his first days at the Pokewood where a sham. The owner gave him the easiest paper he could find, starting by Riolu boy and he felt in love with his fans: the three people kissing his ass since day one. One of the latter gave him lemonades, and it became an habit with every movie he delivered when suddenly he found himself collecting things from a growing group of fans, so he stayed at Pokewood for over a month and his mom was getting worried but honestly, there wasn’t too much to worry about. Except that he came home every day with his face on the ground and a big fat black cloud over it. So she decided to finally ask for some help, or her 4th wall soul rushing this story.

 

A french writer came one day to Pokewood and everyone was whispering about Kalos, her, and the new movie and the casting festival they were having later that day because they planned for it to be HUGE. The whispers were getting louder by the second until everyone at Pokewood was talking about it.

Nate came at his usual time, which was a little late by the director’s opinion, going straight to the SciFi wing when a young fan giggling came to get his autograph “I’m your biggest fan, ever since Riolu boy! My mom took me at every premiere of your movies and I’m looking forward to see you in the next big film! It’s my favorite genre actually and-”

“Hey little one” finishing the autograph with his name: Micael, that comes form Mi caelum, My sky in latin - his exact words; Nate finally picked curiosity on his words “What big film in what genre? I see people around him excited about a french lady”

“Yes! The name is Die Pforten des Zauberreichs!” Nate didn’t understand at all but he thought it was mostly because this kid wasnt really fluent in french either.

“I see..” he wasn’t about to bring him down though.

This kid was beaming with light and he gave a small jump to keep going on his explanation “This french lady came from Kalos and brought this fantasy film that everyone says its going to be super AWESOME and they are looking for the main character” Nate wasn’t really going to give it a try and stopped hearing midway and just smiled at the kid until he pronounced a name he was all too familiar with “... and Sabrina will be within the lead cast-”

“Wait” the kid abruptly stopped and gave a step back by Nate’s sudden reaction “Sabrina from Kanto? The big psychic? And what is she doing in a french film?”

That’s all it took for the kid to keep going and going “... and she’s participating as the villian. Its going to be awesome and what if you were the main led? That would be twice as AWESOME-”

Nate stared at the fantasy wing and saw a huge line ahead that made him almost give up the idea but he thought he could, for once, break a few rules “Thanks Micael, I will do my best” and he walked pass the line, passed the whole crowd and sneaked inside.

He was going to find the psychic beauty.

 

Sabrina was easily found in a room labeled with her name, Nate was sneaking pass the door and didn’t see her so he was fast enough to hide behind a big coat rack when she came out of the bathroom with casual clothes on, walking in font of Nate and then sitting beside her hairdresser “I know you are there, come out” he froze on his spot mentally swearing at her psychic ability when an abra teleported out of nowhere and sat on her lap. She began stroking its head and Nate sighed slightly “You too, boy”

With his hands sweating, he waited a few seconds until Sabrina’s eyes looked right at him like she had some X ray vision that could see through all the clothes aligned covering Nate. He understood his hide was blown away and stood straight with sudden fright in his bones, when he finally looked at her.

She had fair, beautiful skin and her eyes were so deep in thought that Nate thought he could see dark clouds in them. As intimidating as her stare was, he stood his ground and looked right back at them when suddenly, her eyes cleared out every possible cloud “Nate, you will have to look at the bottom of that tree once again”

“What do you mean?” saying that Nate’s hair was standing in all places was right “How do you know about the tree?”

“It doesn’t matter. This time you wont find a letter but walk pass that tree, two meters and eyes will strike yours. I advise you start your journey at once, get stronger and please wipe your forehead” Nate’s reason to stand in front of her, all the dialogue planned in his head, the strenght that brought him here was soon forgotten as what he really wanted was to run away from those purple eyes that were burning holes on his skin, so he took a step back, sweaty hands turned into fists and Sabrina could read in his muscles that the thought of leading the fantasy film was gone forever. He was one second away for leaving the studio “You will be my co-star, Nate. I have advised Louisa, the writer of this film, that you were the perfect guy”

That was the last thing on his mind, still it stopped him from running away while Sabrina put her attention to the Abra on her lap once again “Thanks” I guess.

 

 

  
Sabrina acted like nothing ever happened, like she never threw words that sounded like a half assed prophecy at him. Every time he looked at her, the force of a lighting bolt stroke his very core and he stared at the wall to shake that feeling off.

He really tried to talk with her about it but suddenly she was never alone or she was gone. He did hear from someone of the cast that she was planning on staying for the year. She had plans here, plans she never said a word about but people thought it was her way to cover the PWT that was soon to happen. With her being a gym leader from Kanto, that satisfied the audience completely and let her off the hook.

But Nate wasnt buying all of that.

With all of this in his mind, he still tried to not think about Sabrina’s ulterior motives and avoided those thoughts so they wouldn’t be a distraction for his act. He wasn’t sure why he got this paper, but he really loved the story so far. He felt happy with himself, walking to his dressing room in his royal costume with Vanilluxe's poke ball on his hand.

It wasn’t until his hand rested on the door knob that he noticed a crowd of fans and an agent pointing at him. It was the weekly tour along the studio, and it filled him with pride. His mom said that his head was getting too big with all that fame, but she was glad nonetheless with how happy he came home every day. He waved at the crowd and entered his room, leaving the poke ball on a soft pillow and giving it a joyful good night.

Taking off his fake crown, he looked at the mirror and stared at blue spiked hair instead. The color rushed on his whole body and the prince robes were suddenly too tight for him, making him itchy everywhere “H-Hugh... It’s not-” he gulped and the embarrassment of expecting the next words from his friend, laughing and making fun of his appearence, learning that the reason he hasn’t started with pokemon was because of this, because of Pokewood... But nothing came out of Hugh’s mouth.

Actually, something did come out of his mouth “-h -nnh -nng w- hat-” primitive sounds came out of it, fixed upon a frown on his really flushed head. Nate regained his sanity in what seemed too long, with Hugh learning to speak again, and followed his stare. The heat of the room was growing unbearable when he noticed that his blue haired friend was looking at his body “I...”

Afraid that Hugh might pass out with how red he was getting, Nate resolved to walk across the room and get to him “Hugh, are you alright?”

Hugh was alright. But the sigh of Nate’s face being framed by a perfectly styled hair, his lips more pink than usual. Nate was glowing, even with sweat around his face. His neck was burning and his eyes were surrounded by confusion. It was obvious he didn’t understanding how perfect the costume suit him.

He was mesmerized by how beautiful Nate looked. He suddenly felt his face relaxing, getting Nate more and more confused by every second and Hugh finally understood that weird tingle on his heart every time he looked at Nate’s big eyes. He was in love, and he really wanted to kiss him but the air felt wet and so condensated it was getting harder and harder to breathe. “Hugh, what is wrong?” While trying to articulate, he decided that not looking at Nate was a great start to regain composture. Although, that same action was the reason he couldn’t notice the brunette getting closer when suddenly his hand was on Hugh’s forehead “It doesn’t feel like you got a fever-”

“S-Shut up” he slapped away his hand and Hugh regretted it immediately at Nate’s look of betrayal “You look..”

“If you are going to make fun of me, I swear-”

“I think you look ~~great~~ ” Fumbling words was all that came out of him, but Nate heard him alright but the only way to avoid becoming a red mess again was to give Hugh a second chance to fix his statement-

“You look funny” which he did, of course. Nate smiled though, and he also decided that tonight he will be writing the first love letter, with his own words this time.

 

 

  
“Vous êtes arrivé dans la ville fantastique de Mistralton!” the flight attendant was as joyful as usual. She started talking about Mistralton’s attractions which Hilda knew weren’t all that much. She remembered Chargestone Cave dearly though, her heart aching by how far that memory felt but she still cherised. She gave her first steps on Unova since almost two years ago and released her flying pokemon at once.

Of course she wanted to start her search right now, but she also missed her mom’s cooking. She also missed her friends, and she knew she wouldn’t find them until way later. Her heart was beating with hesitation “They couldn’t have forgotten about me, right?”

“I bet you thought no one knew you were coming” Hilda turned around, almost causing her whiplash to look into those all too familiar eyes and she suddenly felt like crying “Welcome home, Hilda” she rushed to hug them.

“I missed you so much”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon for Nate and his mom to sell bitter medicine came from the crop right beside their house (BW2 protag's house). 
> 
> I don't know if im planning to write about the whole adventure, or just go with tim skips from time to time. Honestly, as i said Im going with the flow and see...
> 
> Next chapter will be up in a few minutes, and I think its my favorite so far.
> 
> (If you have any suggestions about Nate's pokemon for the journey, dont be afraid to speak up your mind. Right now im planning on using my own team for my latest BW2 play but who knows. Add the reason why I should add X pokemon)


	3. I hate you (Third)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all missed Hilda, but we might miss someone else?

“Slow down or you are going eat your tongue and die”

“Always so cheerful” Hilda cleaned her mouth and stared at her best friend. A light hearted laugh came beside him. Correction, her two best friends “Bianca, you are so beautiful, I feel like I could eat you alive” both of her friends got red from the tip of their toes to the last strand of hair. One of them were more shy than the other, coincidentally the one Hilda was directing her smirk on and no, it wasn’t Bianca.

“Hilda, I missed you so much you have no idea. When you left without warning all I wanted to do was cry”

“I second that, she did cry for a month straight” Cheren hid his flustered face behind his hand while accomodating his glasses. A really old habit of his. “I missed you too, though. No one is as good for a challenge than you were”

Bianca hit him on his shoulder and retracted her hand as quickly as the hit went, like Cheren was burning “Why is it always with pokemon with you?” Hilda arched an eyebrow but couldn’t ask what that was when Bianca got a call “Its the professor, I must go but I will catch on with you soon Hilda! I swear, I-”

Hilda stood up and kissed her forehead “Its okay, I missed you too. See you later” Bianca hugged her at once and ran off, but only one feet was out of the door when she suddenly turned and it seemed like a Purrloin got her tongue “What is it”

The blonde turned red, seemingly from anger and sputtered a response “Hilda, don’t disappear again while Im not watching” and the door closed behind her.

 

Hilda felt her heart shrinking, and suddenly it all hurt. Two years came on her, crushing her and she felt like crying her eyes out. She missed them so much, she hated N so much. Why did Team Plasma had to exist? Why are they here again? Why did N do this to her? Why do I love him so much?

 

“Mind if I want to see how bad trained your team is?” Cheren understood that Hilda was mentally going somewhere far and was afraid she couldn’t come back. His straight-forwarness is all it took to soothe her heart and bring her feet back on ground “I bet Kalos brought you down”

“I was about to show you that _I wasn’t_ a good challenge. I always am,e and I will hand you your ass on a Kalossian trail” Hilda smiled widely and remembered that N did nothing to her. Dissbanding Team Plasma was for her.

 

She remembered that the real bad guy here was Ghetsis.

 

With her thoughts again on trail, Zekrom’s poke ball suddenly gave her a shock and she knew how right she was. They were going to stop that rat together, even if it takes her last breath.

 

 

  
_Somewhere miles away at the same time, a poke ball emulated the same energy as Zekrom’s. Its trainer dropped it after feeling like his hand was burning, and his thoughts were confirmed at soon at it hit the ground and smelled the grass burning around it._

 

 

  
Hilda swore when her last pokemon fainted “You have one more poke ball to bring this into a tie”

The poke ball Cheren announced felt heavy on her palm, she closed her fingers around it “I said i would only use five” She felt terrible after understimating Cheren’s ruthless training here in Unova. He won fair and square, and she started to blame Kalos when she finally noticed that her best friend wasn’t the same at all. His younger image seemed to shatter finally showing the older Cheren and Hilda noticed that his eyes were darker, stronger, his muscles grew bigger after two years and Hilda admitted he became a really hot man after all. Like a 180° circle, Hilda realized that Cheren was no longer a boy. He was a grown man, and like her, he has been training to take down Team Plasma, to wipe their existence off as soon as they appeared.

That’s why she knew Cheren wasn’t so surprised to find her in Unova again. He knew about Plasma’s doing pretty recently and like her, he was expectant and ready to take them down “I can’t stay longer. Now Im a gym leader, first badge for new trainers and tomorrow I will be opening the gym’s gate at Aspertia City” Hilda also felt heavy at the second realization of her day. Her friends grew to have responsabilities while she threw away her duty as the pokemon champion, following an uncertain lead to someone that never asked to be found “I want to ask you to come with me, but I know you have a lot to catch on so be at your own pace”

“Thank you so much Cheren. I do have some places to visit first” she heard her mom calling out for them, saying dinner was near ready and she took the decision to stay home for the night. She knew her mom was more worried sick than everyone even knowing she was fine from time to time. She wasn’t mother yet so she couldn’t understand, but she missed her mom a lot too.

Cheren called back his Simisear and smiled at her “You will find things have changed after two years. Some are the same old, some are new faces, new routes. Even new pokemon, new champion-”

“I get it. The League wont let me go off so easily, I already know its Iris the one I have to give explanations to” they both laughed and a cold breeze flew by them. Woobats flying around with their big noses, and the smell of home made her drunk.

“Glad to know you can read about Unova in french” he sighed “But still, Alder has moved near Aspertia and it would be nice to visit him, for starters” his eyes turned to ice and the wind got wilder.

Hilda understood at once what he meant, of course Cheren knew the real reason Hilda was around Unova again “I did missed all of this Cheren, I missed you. You know I love you guys”

“I know” he wasn’t one to show attention, but Hilda knew this was his try on reassurance but her eyes went wide with love when Cheren’s affirmation was followed with the words “I missed you too”

 

Thats when she became a crying mess, and for the first time ever, Cheren’s shoulder was the one to get wet.

 

Both won’t talk about it later though, and it felt better this way. This was something they wanted to keep to themselves.

 

*****

_Dear N, I hate you. Im tired of thinking about you. Its enough. This will be the last letter I ever send, even if you might never read this at all. I wan’t you to know that wherever you are, I don’t care anymore. But I wish upon every star that you are fine. Please be fine. In case you need me, I’ll be back soon._

_Yours forever, Hilda._

 

*****  
“What do you MEAN I need to train pokemon?” his first thought when he came back home was not that he needed to travel all of Unova catching pokemon. His first thought was to write a letter, a letter that will never happen thanks to his mother taking decisions without his consent.

 

An hour later, Nate left Pokewood with Hugh silent beside him. It was getting late, and he enjoyed the night sky and the moon reflecting on his companion’s eyes and their hands brushed once in a while. There was no one outside by the time they reached Aspertia and they took their chance climbing all the stairs to watch route 19 together. They never looked at each other’s eyes, but a silent agreement was made. Hugh’s fingers kept fidgeting with cold and embarrassment and Nate was afraid he might explode any time so he grabbed his wrist and led him to the front door of his house. That's when Hugh finally stared right back at him and with a thud of his head with Nate's, he entered his home leaving the latter alone with his thoughts.

His walk home alone wasn’t too long, so the discovery about a pokemon professor calling his mom to deliver the great news that he was chosen to pursue a pokemon trainer life and shallowed by the joy on his mother’s words coming out of her mouth, the promise to Hugh to wait for one another shattered right there right then “I won’t, I can’t. I have a future at Pokewood, they can choose someone else”

“Yes, you are right my sweet pie. You don’t have to go” with furrowed brows, his mom kept a smile to show that although it hurted her, she agreed with him “I just want you to be happy”

“Being a pokemon trainer won’t make me happy”

She sighed and started serving dinner “That’s true. But how would you know If you haven’t tried it yet?”

“Movies make me happy. I don’t need to try” his decision was final, period.

 

He started to devour his food and it brought a smile upon his mother’s face again so he sighed and muttered lod enough for her to hear, “I’m sorry, I can’t” and he finished with his plate, waited for his mother to finish as well and then stood up to wash the dishes. His mother kissed him on his forehead, turned to the open window and closed it slowly, like the wooden frames were sliding out of her grasp and she was afraid to let go completely, and then walked straight to her room.

He washed the last cup, looked as the water and soup drained completely and stared at the window then. Suddenly he felt like the night was just getting started. It was enough for him though, and he rushed to his bedroom where the breeze was breaking through the still open window. Staring outside he closed his eyes and whispered a good night to the lake, then when he was about to close the window entirely when a small rock hit his chest.

“W-what?” a second rock hit his shoulder, small enough to not hurt him. He poked his head out of the window and saw a familiar face “STOP!” his arms were covering his face but a third rock never came. He revealed his face and saw Hugh outside his window with his arms full with small rocks “What the- wait a second”

With his heart beating fast, he shut the window and ran outside his house, closing the door slowly and careful that it wouldn’t wake up his mother in case she was already asleep. He was about to drop a heavy _Hey_ when Hugh’s words cut him short “I’m leaving”

A goofy smile stayed on Nate’s face for a while “What?” is all he could muster. His temperature dropped quickly and he cursed softly enough for only the wind to hear.

“Nate” the forementioned noticed finally Hugh’s disheaveled hair, shots of blood across his eyes and his teeth gnawing. It felt like Hugh was twisting his heart, tearing it into pieces “I’m leaving Aspertia, and this time I won’t stop at Nimbasa. I’m going far north”

It would hurt much lesser if Hugh just punched him right in his chest “Why? I thought-”

“I was wrong. I can’t stay here Nate, Team Plasma is back and I have a something that needs to be taken care off with them” Hugh’s eyes burnt holes on the grass “Let’s go together”

...

 

It tooks ages for Nate to digest the last sentence. The words felt heavy inside his skull and as much as he wanted to follow that big mass of blue hair to the end of the world, and with his mother’s words echoing within, he answered “Hugh, I can’t-”

...

 

“What are you so AFRAID of?” Hugh’s eyes were filled with anger, he couldn’t see Nate anymore and his stand got wider “I can’t wait for you forever Nate, I’m leaving” he stomped away from Nate’s vision. The latter wasn’t looking at him, nor did he see Hugh staring back at him for a second, hoping Nate would call him names, chase him and maybe hit him, until they were both on the grass with their eyes rolling. It didn’t happen, and the sound of Hugh’s steps disappeared behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It all is coming into place (:<
> 
> Are you ready for the angst?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timelines converging, as much as their characters.
> 
> Some sad and purposely vague backstory on Nate's dad.

_"Hi young man, what are you up to?" his neighbor was carrying heavy bags of bitter medicine, but she stood her ground and denied any help from people around "What kind of adventure are we going to pretend today?"_

 

_Nate looked at her right in the eyes with furrowed eyebrows and a smug grin "I'm going to catch my first pokemon! And this time, its fo' real!" his small arms waved relentlessly and almost hit the girl. She jumped back a bit and sighed at the relief of not dropping any of the bags or its contents._

 

_"I see" laughing a bit to herself only, she walked to her destination and slowly secured all the bags on the ground "And what pokemon do you plan to catch?" after returning a few steps, she sat right by Nate's side and took one of the stones painted to vaguely resemble a pokeball "Will you be looking for a Lillipup?"_

 

_"A lillipup?! No way" as the girl smiled, Nate poked out his tongue "I want something big and strong! Or maybe i should fetch the old road and look for a jellicent? They look so cool!"_

 

_Muffled recognizable voices were starting to get to them, so she stood up again, ruffled the boy's hair earning a glare for him, and walked away "Good luck catching something other than a Basculin" before turning the corner and disappearing from sight, she grinned at him one last time "Maybe you could catch one of those Magikarps people keep talking about. Hit my door with one of 'em so i can tell everyone the rumors are true"_

 

_Nate jumped and followed the girl, but stopped as he saw his mom approaching him "But what is a Magikarp?" knowing that he couldn’t go far, he screamed at where he last saw the girl walking by "Is it big a strong?"_

 

_Only laughter followed his words, and Nate decided to take that as an affirmative answer._

 

***

  
  
  
  


"I don't want a pokemon, and that's final" the assistant's smile was completely wiped out of her face, instead replaced by shock and confusion. Bel didn't know what to do, her fingers starting to itch where her skin touched the hard and cold box carrying the three most wanted pokeballs for all youngters waiting to start their own adventure. She knew this fact, because she was one of them two years ago. So of course, when this kid decided to turn around and reject the gift, she really didn't know how to act or what to say "Even less fill some stupid PokeDex" and the sound of the door closing behind him ended the conversation.

 

Bel stood like a stone statue right in the middle of the room, trying to understand the scenario "I apologize Bel, I didn't..." the other person in the room sighed "He is relunctant to the idea of training pokemon and... It's complicated"

 

"I understand Miss, although i don't really know how to act is this case since this pokeballs are delivered with extreme precation and only premeditaded" she closed the box and fixed her hat "I will call the professor right away"

 

Nate's Mom stared through the window and felt the urgency to occupy her hands on something "What should I do?" she decided on knocking once on Nate's door and leave it like that, since she was sure he wouldn't open it "My love, please think about it. I know... I know the trainer way didn't bring us joy once, but..." she tried knocking again "I know this time will be different, and when you were little" a small part of her wanted to laugh, reminiscing the memories from those times "You wanted it so badly..." nothing came out, not even sound "I will invite Bel for dinner, and then she will stay the night with us... So sleep it out, yes?" she waited a few seconds until she finally decided to let it go. 

  
  


It's not like she expected an answer anyway

  
  


***

  
  
  


_"Mom, where is daddy?" his hands reached his mother's shoulder and noticed she was shaking "Mommy, why are you crying?"_

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


"Are you sure you don't want to come with me? Bel is probably there too" Cheren climbed his pokemon and made sure the chair was well suited, so he wouldn't have the chance of having an unfortunate accident at probably the worst time "Maybe we could meet the new legend. I believe his name is Nate, the son of a healer and a trainer"

 

"Sounds like a powerful couple" she muttered playing with her pokeball

 

Cheren picked her tendency of playing with the same pokeball and stared at the same object for a while, until he finally decided to break the silence "They really weren’t" and ordered his Unfezant to prepare stance for flying

 

"Oh" she shoved the pokeball inside her bag and looked at Cheren with a sided grin "I guess us trainers always fill the category of carrying emotional baggage around"

 

Cheren laughed, genuinely laughed and Hilda felt the world spinning, eyes big as plates, stared right at him. She watched as Unfezant's wings took flight as her cap flew from her head. Cheren's laugh drove away with the wind and Hilda's now short hair danced with it.

 

The gym leader's eyes drew apart from Hilda's spot and started his way towards Castelia City.

 

 

It was surely a long journey, from Nuvema to Castelia, but he enjoyed the sight of blue deep sea below. Sure, most people could find his travels unbearables due the vertigo, fear of heights and even thalassophobia. But Cheren felt none of that. 

  
The silence, the cold wind on his face. The first reason he got rid of his glasses, actually. If he could, he would fly straight to Aspertia City but he couldn't ask that kind of exhaustation from his pokemon. He always took the flying route to Castelia, then took the boat that stopped at Virbank's harbor. And the rest of the way he went by feet. 

 

He made this trip every once in a month, visiting his parents and of course, Bel. Last was the professor, he supposed. He hasn't been using the PokeDex much anymore so they didn't have any reason to see each other, no even less since he became a Gym Leader. He was grateful towards the professor, of course. Still, he felt a lot better without that responsability on his shoulders,

 

He was already on his feet walking through route 20 when he heard grass rustling. Which is weird, since he still carried that repel on him. He ignored the sound thinking it was a noisy Audino hanging around. 

 

That was until he stepped on a red visor hat, and his muscles tensed. He admits he had been a lot more jumpy since he heard Team Plasma was around, once again. He trusted N, or more like... Hilda trusted N, so he trusted that... _she_ trusted him about disbanding it. So of course, Alder couldn't blame him when his hair stood by the news of a new Team Plasma leader. It was obviously that rat Ghetsis.

 

He scanned the route, threw Samurott's pokeball and it, sensing their trainer's distress, kept quiet and looked around as well. Both noticed the same thing at the exact same time, so Cheren withdrew Samurott and let Simisear out of his Pokeball, whose cry startled the wild Mareep. The latter started running away, not really sure where to go since it was supposed to be in Floccesy Ranch and not out and around the trainer's route. 

 

The wild Mareep seemed frightened, so Cheren slowly approached it and threw an ultraball at the pokemon with the lucky catch of a single shake. He inwardly thanked the PokeDex and picked the now caught Mareep. He supposed it could be hurt, so he put it inside his pocket with the promise of giving it the proper attention at Aspertia's Pokemon Center. 

 

Now he was heading straight to the ranch when he noticed scratches on the ground and then, screams. So he ran towards the sound, still Simisear by his tail ready to hit hard. Of course, both Pokemon and trainer were not ready AT ALL for the sight before then "What the... ?!"

 

A feisty Riolu was pulling someone by the hair, both with dirt all around them and the boy kept screaming and Cheren was sure those were tears coming out "Please, help?" the boy finally spotted Cheren and the latter could see hope rising on his eyes.

 

Without a word, Simisear hit the small Riolu with a single headbutt, getting it knocked out and nope.. The Riolu stood up again, probably used Endure before which worked nicely. Cheren sighed at how absurd his day was getting "Use a Pokeball and catch it already" he asumed the boy didn't have any pokemon left and ended with the most annoying Riolu ever.

 

"I- I don't have any pokeballs" without a single word, Cheren threw one of his. A single shake, again. Caught. He was really tempted to throw the pokeball right at this trainer's head because who loses to a Riolu?! Its one of the first pokemon this new generation encounters, what kind of starter does he has? "Thanks man, i dont even carry any pokemon on, i thought I was probably gonna die" something snapped inside Cheren, and Simisear eyed him warily.

 

"So you are out in the wild, without a single pokemon on" the boy nodded "Might i ask, why would you do that?"Cheren's eyebrow twitched.

 

"I can see you are one of those people" now his whole hand twitched, seemingly ready to punch this guy. But Cheren remembered that he was an adult now? And probably hitting children in the wild wasn't the best way to start his career as a gym leader. Maybe. Is it worth the risk? "But I only use lent pokemon for my acting, at Pokewood Studios, Do you know Pokewood Studios?" It probably was worth the risk.

 

Of course he knew Pokewood Studios. He could hear their loud and obnoxious music every single type he stepped in Virkbank City. He felt annoyed at the idea of using pokemon for such stupid stunts. But he tolerated it because he knew that the Pokemon Musical existed, which filled him with more anger "Yes. I know Pokewood Studios" but being the good friend he was, he knew Bel loved all those kind of silly productions, so he was working on earning respect to those arts. Still, he threw the pokeball and it hit the boy's chest which brought out a hiss and a glare directed at him "Now, you can carry that pokemon around. Take it as my gift and advice to you" he turned around and started walking away after withdrawing his Simisear.

 

"What about the advice?" the boy shouted behind him. Cheren looked at him once again and recognized his face, now that it wasn't covered in dirt. The boy wrapped his fingers tighly around the Riolu's pokeball and seemed to stay in a weird trance looking at it. 

 

It took Cheren's words to take him out of it "Isn't your name, Nate?" the boy dropped the pokeball like it burned suddenly and jumped at the sound of his name "Shouldn't you be in your pokemon journey right now? I believe the professor's assistant came by Aspertia yesterday"

 

With the pokeball again in the grasp of his shaky hand, he sighed "Yes, she did. And also yes, My name is Nate"

 

 _Well, there goes the hope of a new legend_   "Alright, see ya" Cheren decided to end the conversation right then, right there. But of course he couldn't, because the boy started walking the same direction as him. When Nate reached him, both looked at it each other and agreed to disagree. 

 

 

  
As soon as they reached Aspertia's gate they were ready to go their separate ways, but Cheren saw Bel with a woman, fists on each side and a flushed face. Cheren felt heat rising to his face at the sight of the blonde girl, but noticed that both women were looking at his walking companion. So he did the same, and the boy was no longer there.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional baggage overload.

Hugh won his first badge with ease. 

 

If he stopped to think, the time he spent waiting for the gym leader to arrive was more than the duration of the whole battle, including trainers and the leader himself. He could blame the leader for being distracted during the battle, though, but he really wanted to leave his hometown asap.

  
  


Still, he knew his leave will have to wait more when he stepped outside of the gym, a new weight on his medal box, and a weeping woman grabbing his shoulders out of nowhere “Hugh, its Nate… He’s… He’s missing and I..”

  
  


His face felt cold, while his insides were burning. Hugh’s legs tensed with the urge to start running, and a strange pull on his chest was what caught most of his attention, but he still found will enough to steady the woman before him “Why? When?! How this did happen?”  _ Is it my fault? _

  
  


Nate’s Mom sobbed and retrieved her arms, now ending in fists “It’s my fault” she harshly wiped away her tears, but she closed her eyes knowing that more were threatening to fall “I’m sure he ran away… I need to chase him, but I’m not strong enough...”

  
  


Hugh finished her thoughts within, surprised by the tacit request. It’s not like Nate’s Mom and Hugh were close, but at the end she was but a healer “I will find him” he felt at a loss of words, because his common sense told him to reassure her, even if he knew by heart that he was going to find Nate, he will bring him home safely “I need to run and-”

  
  


“I will go with you” the gym leader stood behind him, making Hugh and Nate’s mother jump.

  
  


She smiled, tenderly, but with sadness still lingering in her eyes “You don’t have to feel guilty, you couldn’t know-”

  
  


Cheren started walking “I know. But the luck is with numbers, so Hugh and I will look after him, different routes and if-  _ No _ … WHEN one of us find him then we will communicate via Xtransceiver” 

  
  


Hugh jogged following the older one, looking once back at Nate’s Mom and her figure was trembling, until their eyes met and she smiled again. He bit his lip with that annoying sting on his chest, reawakened by the similarity between her smile and Nate’s “I don’t really need help, I know where to find him”

  
  


Cheren didn’t answer. They both left the town, only the noises of the wild around them now. And the oldest of them broke the silence “I want you to keep going with your journey, kid. I will find him on my own” he said, seconds before receiving a punch in the face.

  
  
  


“Who do you think you are?” Hugh’s eyes were burning, his teeth clenched, and if you were to look close enough, his eyes would shine with tears. But he couldn’t let this newcomer see his weakness “ _ Kid?!  _ Well.. I- I know who you are, Cheren from Nuvema Town. And you are only 2 years older than me” with a fast grab and pull, he freed Snivy from his pokeball and continued arguing “You just got here, newbie. You can’t claim to fix everything now. This is my town, and you don’t know Nate at all. He’s... “ he bit his cheek, so he wouldn’t sob “He’s my friend and I need to find him. I need to apologize…” 

  
  


The black haired guy couldn’t find his tongue, only his hand moved in slow motion to cover his now aching cheek. Hugh decided that that was it and started walking forward with Snivy alongside. 

  
  
  
  


For several long minutes, not a single word tried to fill the space. Cheren was stung to silence, and they kept walking. Sometimes they parted ways, but at the end they had to come together since they had the same destination. They both knew that once they reached Virbank city, they will have the whole region between each other. 

  
  


A thought occurred to Cheren, and sooner than later he asked “How do you know so much about me?”

  
  
  


Hugh stopped abruptly, causing Snivy to trip. He certainly didn’t expect a new conversation rising between then “I had to” he turned around, and Cheren noticed exhaustion in his features. It suited him wrongly, like he became a new person “You were with that hero of truth, two years ago”

  
  
  
  


After only the sound of leaves being stepped on, the gym leader spoke again “What happened between you and Team Plasma?”

  
  


Both could see Virbank a few steps away. They have given up on finding Nate on the current route so hopes were to look around the city, and of course ask about him on Pokewood Studios. They both stopped, “What matter is that I will finish what you couldn’t two years ago” and Hugh was the first one to keep going.

  
  


“Driven by ire you will never beat them” Cheren shouted behind him, but he didn’t turn “It’s my fault Nate is lost” but that surely made him stop on his tracks. He was still afraid of receiving another punch in the face, though. But Cheren deeply empathized with the unbearable kid. It reminded him of himself, driven purely by emotion. Sure, he was supposed to be the smartest of the Nuvema Trio, but he knew that his feelings always got the best of him. The real difference between the two, is that Cheren drove himself down, feeling weak and useless. He was always looking for a purpose.

  
  
  


He explained to Hugh that he felt guilty for not dragging Nate home. He told of their first encounter at the wild, and how he absurdly ran off without a single pokemon on him. But still, Cheren didn’t doubt once at leaving him alone right there. Even if he recognized the Pokedex Holder-to be then, he left. Knowing that Nate couldn’t defend himself. All of this didn’t hit him until that same time later, three days ago, he saw a mother crying for his son. 

  
  


After dropping all of this, Hugh started insulting him, even screamed at him, and ran away.  Cheren deduced that his outburst was because he felt part of the guilt himself, for reasons he couldn’t know.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  


The door closed behind Hilda, releasing a big sigh. 

  
  


Her thoughts rushed to the attraction beside her. Even if her original plan was to reach it first of all, she should have expected that visiting Elesa was always the priority here. 

  
  


_ A few hours before... _

 

Her minions started gossiping around her, complimenting her new haircut even if she wasn’t sure they were being honest but really didn’t care either, and of course, the drop of Team Plasma’s name made the conversation become heavy. 

  
  


Elesa saw Hilda across the room and they decided to keep talking somewhere else. And so they did, at first starting a light conversation of catching up, about the success of a new whole building as her gym in the span of two years, and suddenly Elesa’s hand touched a random pokeball by mere accident and felt bolts coming out of it. Hilda kept quiet, clouds in her eyes and the gym leader just nodded and smiled “It’s okay, dear” with a silent agreement, they kept talking about other things for a while, and finally the subject was brought out “I have only seen minions going around and about, with this new fashion sense…”

  
  


“It makes no sense to me, honestly” Elesa agreed and Hilda kept talking “Stealing again, changing their wardrobe, its like shouting a statement that there is a new rat on top”

  
  


“I suppose” Hilda started retrieving their cups and the model stopped her and called for someone. They waiting until they cleared the table between then, and left rushing out. The door shut before Elesa’s voice was heard again “If i were to revive my evil team i would certainly take advantage of the confusion between the old good members and these new peace breakers. It would certainly delay any movement from the region, leaders, even rangers and the elite team”

  
  


Hilda smiled, bittersweet “I guess you are a better villain”

  
  


“I guess I am” they laughed shortly, sweetly, knowing the real truth behind all of this “But Ghetsis is a brute, and cruel. He wants us to know its him”

  
  
  
  
  


Elesa really tried to make Hilda stay, but she was anxious to keep going. If he had to spent the night in Nimbasa City, she would also rather rent an apartment for the time needed. Staying with the gym leader meant loud parties and more showbiz than she ever wanted, which was none for starters.

  
  
  
  


And finally, there she was again. Sitting above all of Nimbasa City, looking at the sunset, and her Leavanny wiping away tears that she never noticed were falling from her own eyes. She couldn’t even recall when she released her pokemon, but it made sense that it was the grass/bug type. She thanked it and left the pokemon outside, now both looking out from the ferris wheel. 

  
  


“When did i become this weak?” Leavanny, who couldn’t understand at all, still felt Hilda’s distress and worked with leaves and silk on what it did best. The former champion laughed wholeheartedly at her pokemon’s innocence. 

  
  
  
  


_ The time N left, Hilda broke apart. _

  
  
  
  


Her friends tried to help, her mother tried to snap her out of it. They tried with love, with anger, with frustration, and she concealed herself for a whole month. Her heart was broken into tiny pieces and most of them left on Reshiram’s back. 

  
  


Her sadness was mostly because she hated herself for hurting so much. She hated herself, because suddenly her mind depended on thinking about N, of crying about this douchebag that wanted to leave, and when did she become this crying mess of a girl? She was strong, she was on most parts an independent trainer that could pull herself through anything. She was the one to support her friends and not the other way around. She was used to solitude, and now a green haired, a literal prince, appears out of nowhere becoming the center of her emotional wreck. How did she let it happen anyway? And why did she kept sending letters to someone that never bothered to answer? Why? 

  
  


She cursed, frightening her Leavanny and immediately felt bad for doing it. After properly apologizing, she withdrew it inside its pokeball. Right on cue, the doors of the small chamber opened and she jumped out, walking away from the Ferris Wheel.

  
  


Her eyes wandered around the park while her thoughts raced. She didn't have any ideas of where to follow. Her feet walked themselves, reaching the damned tree but instead of hitting its roots, she almost tripped with someone.

  
  


It was a boy with brown, wild and dirty hair. And so was his face. He took sharp breaths and looked at her, ready to argue.

  
  


But at the time his hand tried to shove her away, a bolt drove then apart, 

  
  


And brown eyes met blue ones.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, i reread my work and noticed that there were a few inconsistencies from previous chapters (like Cheren not wearing glasses suddenly). I deeply apologize for it, but now im detailing each old chapter before bringing a new one.
> 
> Bear with me ): college keeps happening, but i dont plan on abandoning this work at all. Im even playing the game alongside the story happens for more accuracy and inspiration.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is love so complicated?

“It was you” laughter filled the room “It was all you”

  
  


Nate looked at her like she grew a second head out of the blue “Im sorry?...”

  
  


Hilda started to hit everything near, tears now building in the corner of her eyes, and the laughter extended on and on… Until it couldn’t be heard, and the boy was scared that she could stop breathing right there and drop dead.

  
  


All motions stopped. A pregnant pause took place, and suddenly Hilda’s eyes were burning holes on Nate. The latter started trembling, afraid of her eyes and her future actions, that were surely against him “Look… I-“

  
  


“My letters never reached him because of  _ you! _ ” her hands turned into fists. She felt like crying, and bawling her eyes out. She has been a year and a half in pain, writing, coping with heartbreak, trying to reach N, even  _ using _ Zekrom for her own selfish deeds. She reached to new regions, left her mom behind, left all life, with only the string of terribly and cheesy written letters as her hope, and the guy shaking in front of ber fists decided to  _ take _ this away and create his own fantasy romance novel “You better start running or I will knock your head off” 

  
  


Nate fixed his position and kneeled before her. Her anger slowly fading, looking down at the boy. When their eyes met, brown eyes were covered in tears and it didn't matter what he said, she understood the sorrow and kneeled with him “I’m so sorry, I keep ruining everything…” 

  
  


The trainer was taken aback by the boy’s misery, and pulled him into an embrace. It was mostly awkward due to both being strangers and none understanding the escenario of why was Nate being held and why was Hilda hugging this boy. 

  
  


The truth was that somehow, knowing that her letters ended in the wrong hands gave her peace of mind. It cleared her fear of N actually reading those letters and not doing anything for her. And yet, he didn’t look for her or gave signs of his whereabouts either. So she still wanted to wreck her nose.

  
  


She should have seen this scenario though. Her letters reaching N was a 30% chance, and she didn’t even know if he was around in Unova. So, she hugged Nate tight because even if his were the wrong hands, she was glad it was him and not someone that could joke or trash her heartbroken words “Why do you say that?” The boy finally gave into the hug and as soon as it happened, both let go. 

  
  


They looked at each other and felt embarrassment, faces red from giving so much into the outburst of emotions seeming that they barely knew each other. But somehow, Nate felt like he could trust Hilda too “Well, aside from taking away the letters…” he winced as Hilda hit his arm “I’m pretty sure the two persons I… love the most… are hating me right now” his chest felt heavy and painful, but he kept going “I ran from home. And without thinking it through, I repeated what my dad did to me… to us. So I broke my mother’s heart once again”

  
  


Hilda asked if he wanted some tea, before he filled her in with the rest of the story. When she got the answer, she stood and gave Nate her back but she could listen to him just fine while preparing the beverages “And this other person?”

  
  


“It's… a friend of mine” while the trainer filled the teapot with water, Nate paused and decided to sig on the couch instead of the cold floor “I don’t even know what got to me. But… the night before we were fine, and then he decided to leave and… it hurt” his voice went down, like he was speaking to himself “ _ It hurts… _ And the next day they want me to be a trainer… but every trainer I let into my life just…  _ Leaves and never comes back… _ ” somehow, those words reached even Hilda whose only thought was how she left everyone behind to follow a fantasy. Her thoughts were interrupted by Nate’s voice, that was closer to her “I really should head back home, at least to stop hurting my mom…”

  
  
  
  


“But do you really want to?”

  
  
  


The boy paused, shock on her face written all over “What?”

  
  


She served the tea and guided him back to the couch “What do you want to do?” 

  
  


Silent.

  
  


A sigh “Look, why don’t you extend your stay in Nimbasa for a day or two? Stay here” she smiled

  
  


“You want me to stay with you? Me? The one who-“

  
  


“Forget the letters already” she pulled her Xtransceiver out, and handed it to Nate “But call you mom right now”

  
  


*****

  
  
  
  


Cheren stood near the gym’s entrance waiting for  the blue haired trainer to walk out with the new medal. 

  
  


Sure, they parted ways. But they had to meet either way since there was only one boat to reach Castelia City, their new shared destination. 

  
  


It wasn’t long enough until they found each other, both burnt out and emotionally drained, and without a word, Hugh walked alongside Cheren to Virbank’s gym.

  
  


Soon enough, Hugh was beside him and looked at the night sky. Cheren asked to share a rent and call it a day, and Hugh really didn’t argue with that. Being a new trainer, his earnings were small in comparison so at the end, Cheren paid for everything ignoring Hugh’s pride and complaints.

  
  


“It’s actually my fault” Cheren looked at the source, but he could only see his back and the only sound was that of Hugh washing the dishes. He understood that if the boy really wanted to open up, he would do it on his own. So he returned to his book, until Hugh surprised him by actually sharing his thoughts “The night before… I met him and said that I was leaving”

  
  


After a long pause, Cheren decided it was good for him to give his opinion “You weren’t supposed to stay forever, he must have thought of that”

  
  


Hugh turned around and glared at him “I know but… I kind of…” he flushed, and Cheren snickered “I thought we would leave together or somethin’!  _ Hey, stop making fun of me! _ ”

  
  


“No, I get it” Cheren really tried to erase his grin, but failed and that only angered the younger boy even more “And why did you suddenly decide to leave?”

  
  


Hugh returned to washing the dishes, tensing up.

  
  


And Cheren knew the conversation was over.

 

*****

  
  


“How did it go?” she smiled widely, knowing well enough how it went. 

  
  


Nate ruffled his own hair, a tired look in his eyes. He looked at the clock and noticed it was past midnight, so he spent a whole hour and a half explaining to her mother (most of the call apologizing), what will be of his life now. At the end, he could read real joy in her eyes do he knew it was going to be okay.

  
  


After the promise of calling everyday, they said farewell, sent kisses, and hung up. He sighed, pulling the Xtransceiver down and found Hilda looking at him,  _ smiling  _ at him amusedly. 

  
  


“It could have been worse… honestly” both filled the silence with laughter, and after the first yawn they decided to finally fetch some rest. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

  
  


Nate stretched a little and was about to say goodnight, when the former champion popped the question “What about Hugh? Aren’t you going to call him?”

  
  


A shiver went down his spine, thinking about his friend’s piercing eyes and decided that definitely no. He wasn’t going to call him, he  _ couldn’t  _ call him. He didn’t have enough strength to tall to Hugh. 

  
  


Even if he really wanted to see him.

  
  


He really did...

  
  
  
  


Hilda didn’t dare to interrupt Nate’s train of thought. Even if she wanted to giggle at how red his face has gotten, but that mood flew out of the window as soon as it got here.

 

He really wanted to meet this Hugh guy, hut the whole ordeal between the two love birds only reminded him of “N…”,

  
  


And the apartment filled with silence.

  
  


But Hilda didn’t cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. Two chapters in a row, sorry...  
> We are getting closer to a small time skip. Our babies need so grinding to do (:


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally met (kind of). Angst shows up to the party, it seems.

_ “Listen… I know you don’t like me, and it wasn’t my choice either to get stuck with you” he explained, eyes closed and hands sweating “But I really… really want us to work together…” afraid of meeting the pokemon’s piercing stare, he opened his eyes but stopped at its feet “I can’t make you stay” he spread his arms and motioned to the open space around them “You can be free… Or we could get stronger, together?” he really didn’t want to sound insecure by the end of his monologue, but he couldn’t help feeling hopeless when he put his hand to his heart and finally looked at the Riolu… or really, to where it stood a few seconds ago… _

 

_ So much for an answer.  _

 

_ The short haired girl behind him laughed, and he decided to growl and throw himself on the grass, probably for the ground to swallow him whole “I bet it was eager to run away from me” he could feel mis throat tightening.  _ So much for the start of my own adventure…  _ “Its for the best though” he closed his eyes and listened to the sound of leaves and wild pokemon, mostly bug types chirping.  _

 

_ He couldn’t hear the girl, or her feet against the grass, which he thought was odd… _

 

_ Nate was going to check on her when something cold and round was placed on his right hand. He immediately sat up and found the Riolu sitting in front of him, looking at him expectantly “You are back?” he questioned the pokemon’s actions, and stared at the object guarded by his withdrawn fingers. _

 

_ “Its a bell ring, which is a great object to keep around since Riolu evolves from friendship…” Nate couldn’t see the girl, but somehow felt her smiling at his back, and a shiver ran down on him. _

 

_ He kneeled and inched closer to the pokemon, scared it could run away but against his fear, Riolu looked extremely relaxed and bored even “Is this your treasure?” the pokemon nodded, taking the bell and extending its paw to the sky. The bell reflected the light and Nate smiled while noticing that some of it got caught in the sparkling gaze of  _ his  _ pokemon.  _

 

_ “Well then” the former champion grabbed Nate by his shoulder and both, trainer and pokemon, stared at her “Let’s go” _

  
  
  
  


_ ** _

  
  
  


_ “H- Hilda…” the trainer’s voice trembled, his hands sweating and his visor long forgotten on the grass “Is Riolu…?” _

 

_ The girl in question looked at the pokemon, or the burst of light that it became, and her heart beat faster. _

  
  
  
  


_ ***** _

 

At Castelia City, Hugh cleaned the floor with Burg’s bug type pokemon (as mean as it sounds). And it was all thanks to his unpleasant encounter with Team Plasma and their annoying minions that saw him as only a kid, moments earlier of that battle.

  
  
  


_ Back then, he exploded and unleashed his wrath underground, scaring all the Zubats around by his harsh steps alone. _

 

_ Cheren tried to reach Nate’s mother, who called him late at night (or too early that day, really) but he supposed the sewers weren’t the right place to catch up. So he decided to call her later, and finally worried about the flaming teenager beside him “You are announcing every single person, and pokemon, that we are here” _

 

_ “Then, my plan is working” _

 

_ “Is your plan giving Team Plasma the chance to escape?” the younger one glared at him in response “Fine” _

 

_ Although Cheren really wanted to sneak around and find out what Team Plasma was doing, he realized he should have thought that sooner and actually come underground alone. Without teenager that acted by mere impulse And recklessness.  _

 

_ Still, it didn’t seem like he should care enough since most of the minions they caught were basically… pathetic. And Hugh actually knew how to fight. They could even manage a great team battle, so yes, the ‘adult’ let the child be. _

 

_ It wasn’t until they reached a path to somewhere that wasn’t definitely following the path of the sewers. It seemed like a big, strong pokemon broke through the wall and the entrance lead to an unknown cave. Suddenly, Cheren grabbed Hugh by his arms and brought him to his own level. The teenager released his arm harshly, and was about to complaint when he too could hear something… or rather someone speaking “...Farewell” there was a beep and after. the person’s footsteps were the only sound left.  _

 

_ They had to meet, since the sound kept coming closer and the only entrance of the sewers needed to follow the path they were on. So when the footsteps stopped, both weren’t exactly surprised to find the now visible man looking at them with a smug grin on his face. _

 

_ The man announced himself as Colress, and seemed both interest but somehow disappointment towards them. He said he was actually expecting to meet a quite different boy, but he will manage. His statement got Hugh’s resentment and Cheren had to stop him from battling the guy.  _

 

_ Cheren didn’t say it out loud, but he knew that Colress had something to do with Team Plasma. And he seemed important, or too powerful, or maybe Cheren felt suddenly afraid. But he couldn’t let Hugh know any of this, so he told him it was not worth it and decided to shield himself into protecting the kid. _

 

_ Colress’ cold gaze met Cheren, and the later felt the temperature dropping to the point he started to feel shivers all over. The blonde guy told him that they will meet again. And their interaction was over.  _

 

_ When Cheren looked behind him, Hugh was frowning and glaring at the scientific's back. The gym leader deduced that somehow, even if Hugh wasn’t certain of it, the boy knew that Colress was up to none good business. _

  
  
  
  


*****

 

Hugh reached Driftveil city sooner than expected. 

 

Even though his battle at Nimbasa’s gym got his teeth clenching and all his pokemon paralyzed, he finally stomped his feet out of Elesa’s gym. 

 

After deciding that it was time to leave everything known behind, he spent one last night in Nimbasa and as much as he tried to sleep, he couldn’t.

 

Even though his eyes couldn’t bear to stay closed, even if his whole body wanted to relax, he couldn’t. 

 

Hugh sat up suddenly. His chest bare as it was, reflected the moonlight. His hands fidgeting, he tried to find something to distract himself from thinking but it was a lie. 

 

He was quite the overthinker himself.

  
  
  


_ “Someone found him! He’s safe and… he’s on his way back home!” Nate’s mom smiled and although she seemed particularly happy, it didn’t really reach her eyes. _

  
  


He couldn’t find Nate. He failed on that, too. But he was glad that he was finally safe, and probably returning to his odd job at the annoying  _ Poke whatever Studios. _

 

His face flushed at remembering that time when he spotted Nate in that pathetic costume.  _ He looked so stupid…  _

 

_ The sigh of Nate’s face being framed by a perfectly styled hair, his lips more pink than usual. Nate was glowing… _

 

His whole body was burning, but it slowly faded by recalling a different memory… One of the same night.

 

_ The last night they saw each other… Hugh’s eyes were filled with anger, he couldn’t see Nate anymore and his stand got wider “I can’t wait for you forever Nate, I’m leaving” he stomped away from Nate’s vision. The latter wasn’t looking at him, nor did he see Hugh staring back at him for a second. _

 

Hugh bit his lip, waved the obnoxious feeling away, and as hard as it was… he finally fell asleep.

  
  
  


The next day, he finally reached the next city. He was crossing the bright red bridge when he remember his little sister calling it the Charizard bridge, due to its appearance when it was withdrawn… or something of the sort. He also remembered that he hasn’t called his sister yet and that it was a right time to do so, but the action wasn’t really necessary since his own sister was already calling when he brought out his Xtransceiver.

 

Hugh noticed that he had near 20 missed calls, and he made a mental note to quit the silence mode on his Xtransceiver. Also, his sister was going to murder him. 

 

He was about to start the call by apologizing when his sister already started reprimanding him for being a bad brother, for not catching up to her, that she was worried senseless, and that she missed him, and also this and that… and when has he and Nate coming back… “ _ Wait,  _ sis what do you mean?”

 

She stopped mid sentence and looked at him “What about, big bro?”

 

“The last thing you said” Hugh rolled his eyes and rested his arms on the side of the bridge. Now that he took a pause on his walk near the end, he could see part of the red bridge behind him and right on cue, his sister noticed and her big eyes shone with a different light “Hey sis, can you guess where I am?”

 

“You are reaching Driftveil!” Hugh felt his own smile reaching his eyes, and a weight left him. He felt real happiness from looking at her talking about things too fast, and he really couldn’t follow. 

 

He could breathe, he felt the breeze and could see flying pokemon above him. He spun the camera and showed his sister the view, which she received gladly and her topics drifted between different things, like curious stuff about the bridge, the pokemon they spotted, things that he should see in Driftveils, that he should visit and places she read had amazing food. 

 

“Maybe I could bring you after I become the champion, and we could try all that together” the camera was back to facing him. He kept walking the last meters of the bridge, happiness bubbling up inside his chest when his sister giggled and nodded at the idea.

 

“Please, please, please!” she looked away for a second and his mouth turned upside down “But for now I need to go big bro” her smile was back and as they exchanged farewells, she tried to kiss the camera “Promise me you are taking good care of yourself?”

 

“I promise” he sighed, frustrated at their exchange of papers. He was the oldest after all, why was she always trying to babysit him? But it wasn’t enough to ruin his great mood. 

 

Hugh put away the Xtransceiver and walked a straight line until he reached the next street.

 

He was certainly going to turn right and pay a visit to the gym,

 

but his heart stopped and his face turned ice cold.

  
  


He looked at the market, and his feet tried to make him run. 

 

Hugh still looked at the same direction though, because he was making sure of what was ahead of it…

 

And even if he was praying it wasn’t what he first thought,

 

he spotted Nate laughing with a short hair beauty. They were keeping a cheerful conversation while checking products in display.

  
  
  


And what gave the final blow, were the four pokeballs that hung on Nate’s bag.

  
  


_ He kept going without me. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter jumped a lot from time to time... but next chapter shall be interesting, i believe.


	8. Chapter 8

Hilda was paying and said farewell to the lady when she noticed that Nate was no longer in the market. She looked around and started walking without a single clue of the boy’s whereabouts. 

 

Still, she didn’t have the need to worry since he knew how to reach the hotel and had the second key of their shared room. So she shrugged and stuffed the rest of the things she bought for their adventure, when the trainer collided against someone “I’m sorry… I wasn-“ she noticed the distressed look in his brown eyes “Nate, what’s wrong?”

 

“I saw him”  _ N? No…  _ “Hugh” he turned around but his eyes didn’t meet hers, instead they were restlessly looking everywhere behind her “I swear I saw him, but he was running away and… and the crowd got in between and now I don’t know where he went or…” he sobbed “Even if he saw me, what if he saw me but-“

 

“Nate stop” her first reaction was to slap him, but before her hand reached his face she thought better and just stroked his cheek “It will be okay, why won’t you try calling him and-

 

“I tried twice before and he didn’t answer, or called back”  _ thought he always had this stupid habit of keeping his Xtransceiver on silence. _

 

“Which direction did you see him take?!” She was sure both of their brains were rushing. Nate pointed, and it made complete sense to her “Well duh, he’s s trainer!” she smiled and turned her face from the direction Nate pointed to his face, that was filled with both confusion and shock “Naturally, he will go for the gym. Take that way and I will-“ he dashed exactly following Hilda’s plan and she saw him almost trip, but stood his ground and kept going “I will check the next route just in case…” it was the other thing the young trainer could reach, giving the direction Nate saw him going.

  
  
  
  


Nate finally got to the gym and asked if they saw a young trainer with Hugh’s description but they all agreed that there hasn’t been a single trainer all day, period. Which Nate didn’t give a fuck, really.

 

He just wanted to find Hugh.

 

But Hilda was right, he had to reach the gym sooner than later so even if he had to stay all night he will- “I don’t trust you”  _ Hugh, his voice, where is he? Where are you? Please, Hugh, where-  _ “I’m sure you know something about it!” hugh was talking too loud, and Nate started running, sprinting, until he saw his adorable hair that stood up everywhere and he wanted to tackle him, to grasp his hair, roll around probably numbing his cheeks until he was growling from pain, and kiss him, he so desperately wanted to kiss him… 

 

But he stood a few meters apart, waiting for him to turn around. He froze, suddenly remembering that he hurt him. Or maybe… Maybe he didn’t hurt at all. 

 

Because when Hugh finally turned around, his eyes turned from intense anger to an explosion of emotions, burning and so fast that Nate couldn’t keep with all of them. But at the end, only blankness stayed. 

 

“Oh” he said, looking at Nate “Hi” and he walked past him.

 

And he felt like he could throw up. But he didn’t. He looked in front of him and noticed two ex team plasma members looking back at him with sorrow and pity, like they knew what is was like. Like they understood… He decided to pay them no mind and turned around to reach Hugh, swallowing his hurt “Is that all you are going to say?”

 

Hugh turned around and Nate wished he didn’t, because his eyes were looking right at his soul. They were piercing him, gnashing at his heart, and feeding on it “Is there something you want me to say?” He huffed, like nothing was going on.

 

And it seemed that they were going to part ways, this time forever. Nate felt like throwing up again. But just like Riolu, he couldn’t bring himself to glue Hugh with him. 

 

Hugh was following his career as a trainer, they kept different paths and now… Now the silence between then was awkward. It was tense. 

 

It seemed that from Hugh’s end, he really wanted to move on from the conversation “Maybe?” He forcibly smiled, and gulped down the feeling that he was being selfish.  _ Let me have him just once more…  _ “Mind if we catch up, mister friendly?” 

 

Hugh didn’t growl, or laugh, or do anything. It was like he was twisting a cold knife inside him, and dread filled Nate when he started opening his mouth to finally answer, because the brown haired boy knew the answer was not going to please him… 

 

But both got distraught was a blurred shadow at Nate’s left. A Zorua was running away from them, with something on its mouth…

 

“That’s…” Hugh spoke softly, still looking at the Zorua while Nate openly kept staring at his face, detailing it “That’s my badge collection!” 

 

Hugh’s words echoed within Nate’s skull for a few seconds before he sprung behind the blue haired beauty “Is that the same Zorua?” his voice sounded strained from running, and he was sure he could trip at any moment but he wanted to help Hugh in recovering what the wild Zorua took “What does it have against us?” 

 

Hugh didn’t answer but turned a corner rather harshly, and Nate could almost feel the crack of his nose when a hand grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up. He met Hugh’s eyes and their faces were suddenly too close, and their necks too flushed. The blush couldn’t cover their whole face given that they heard something tingling and saw the wild Zorua in that direction. 

 

Both walked towards it, slowly, but its ears twitched and its snout peeked up again, this time running away with a single badge on its mouth. Of course they knew they couldn’t best the bipedal pokemon, it was a matter of seconds before it will run off somewhere with the new treasure he just stole. The basic badge long forgotten and at the thought, Hugh pulled on his hair. 

 

Nate looked at the trainer and tried to comfort him, when the Zorua twitched again. This time, his nose. Its pupils dilated, and he dropped the badge outside its case. The fox jogged towards them and sniffed them.

 

It stood near Nate, and he called out for his Lucario. The light the pokeball freed, didn’t scare the Zorua away but rather it relaxed and sat down looking now at the tall pokemon.

 

Lucario looked at Nate in confusion and its trainer opened his mouth when he lost its attention.

 

Nate’s pokemon squatted down to reach the Zorua’s level and they seemed to be communicating, so Nate turned to the more experienced of both and found Hugh staring longingly at Lucario. The blue haired trainer bit his lip and his stance looked like the energy was taken from him. Nate felt a punch when he heard him speak “So you have a fully evolved pokemon now… a Lucario nonetheless…” it seemed like his voice was far away.

 

They were surely going to have  _ that  _ conversation when Lucario stood up and withdrew itself into the pokeball, causing Nate to squeak in surprise “What?!”  _ That’s new…  _ he suddenly felt something purring on his ankle, and saw the Zorua clinging to him

 

The ex plasma members reached them and Hugh eyed them warily, but it was useless to try and intimidate them. Both the old sage and the grunt seemed out of breath, struggling to cough and wheezing “Finally…” the sage said.

 

“What’s going on?” Nate reached the old man and gave him a few pats on the back while Hugh just looked at them with his arms crossed and unamused.

 

The old sage finally looked at him and then at the Zorua. He smiled and was about to speak, when someone else did “Zorua?!” 

 

Nate recognized the voice and Zorua abandoned him to run for her arms. Hilda grabbed the pokemon with tears in her eyes and she spun it around. 

 

Although 2 of the 4 spectators didn’t understand what was really going on, most of them found the obvious reunion heartfelt “I’m so happy to find you…” the pokemon licked at the former champion’s cheeks with full excitement and she begged it to stop, but still bursting into real laughter. 

 

When Hilda finally put the Zorua down, she fell down on her knees and stroked it while it purred nonstop “Miss Hilda” the plasma grunt sobbed and looked at the old sage but he, somehow knowing what she might say, shook his head

 

He instead walked closer to Hilda with an honest smile “Miss Hilda, we meet again”

 

“Rood, I’m not Miss Hilda…” she looked at the old sage, picking the Zorua on her arms “Just Hilda is fine”

 

Nate looked at their exchange and felt at peace. He sighed and looked at Hugh, who already started to walk away from them. He apologized and followed him.

 

“Hugh. Wait” no response, the blue haired kept walking away. No matter how loud, or how frustrated he kept sounded, all he did was make every trainer on the route feel annoyed. Which it started to get to Nate, so he finally stopped running (at which point he didn’t even know when he started to run) and yelled at him from behind, “Where are you going?!” startling everyone, and every wild life around.

 

But it made Hugh stop, at last. The trainer turned around meeting his face and on his eyes he could find sadness? Anger? Despair?  _ Hope? _ “Why do you care?” 

  
  


It took Nate a few seconds to know it was Hugh speaking. It sounded nothing like him, it was a broken voice, hollow and drained “Huh?!” That's all he could manage.

  
  
  


Hugh growled and sprinted towards him, now their noses were touching and Nate felt light headed “What do you want from me, Nate?!”

 

_ I want you _ “Hugh, what-“

 

“After i left, I had to come back. Sure, the first badge turned out to be on Aspertia but guess what?” he grabbed Nate by the front of his shirt and their foreheads met with force making the aforementioned flinch “I…” Hugh was flushing madly, like he could burst right then, right there

 

He dropped Nate and by the missing force pulling him forward he fell back and looked up at the blushing mess that was Hugh. The later tried to cover his face in that stupid long neck and seemed to try to stretch it beyond its limit. 

 

It seemed like Nate could read his thoughts though, since he felt the urge to stood up and run ahead of the boy stretching his arms to prevent him from escaping “Oh no, we are  _ so _ having this conversation” Hugh didn’t seem to register and before both knew, they were tumbling down by the expected and failed stunt of the blue haired trainer to run away.

 

Nate hit his head and he swore he could see stars, but he thought it was related to what was in front of him… or rather  _ on top _ of him. Hugh tubbed his forehead, which collided against Nate’s, and his other hand supported him so they weren’t as close as the position suggested.

 

The brown haired boy stared for as long as he could, feeling the cold wind on his warm cheeks. He noticed the puffing of his lovers mouth, and with strength he didn’t know he had left, he rolled pinning the other boy down.

 

“H-hey!!?” Hugh grabbed him by his shoulders and without much force he tried to push Nate away, but he stuttering got worse and all he could manage were guttural sounds that the other trainer found adorable. What was most adorable was that Hugh couldn’t meet his eyes, so he lept them closed.

 

Since he knew the boy wasn’t going to stop fidgeting and struggling below him, he took courage and started “I’m sorry for leaving” and that really made him stop in the middle of trying to push him away “But most importantly, I’m sorry for making you stay… when you wanted to run wildly so bad…” he finally opened his eyes, staring behind Nate and put his arms down.

 

Nate decided to sit down next to him, fighting his rushing thoughts of kissing Hugh. Meanwhile, the later covered his face with his arms muffling his words, still laying down. 

 

“I can’t hear you”

 

The trainer abruptly sat down, making the other one jump “I stayed because… I wanted” he still didn’t meet his gaze “For my sister, and…” until now. And Nate understood.

 

Now both boys were blushing madly and they stared at the grass, sitting next to each other. 

  
  
  
  


But this time the silence was welcomed.

 

Just like the touch of their arms,

 

and the grasp of their hands, that came after.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was damn long and i wasnt sure if i should go with it or cut it in half, but meh i would have posted the second part right after so whats the point? I hope you enjoyed


	9. Chapter 9

They caught up. 

 

Nate explained who the girl was, and how she kind of saved him. He found himself catching the same trip he did with his mother, reaching Castelia and then running towards Nimbasa City.

 

His legs worn out and his mind was near the limit of passing out, and he started wandering subconsciously and of course his feet led him to the same old tree. 

 

He didn’t know how much time passed, until he felt something tripping with him and their eyes met with the shock of a lighting bolt. 

 

Hilda looked at him and knew that something was very wrong, and without a doubt and with the help of her emboar, she picked him up and nursed him back to live.

 

He felt extremely grateful towards her, since he was nothing but a stranger to her. She answered that something told her to trust him, and to think nothing of it. And everything else happened.

 

Meanwhile, Hugh knotted the grass near him paying attention to Nate’s tale until the young trainer had nothing left to give “And she trained me” and both fell silent, both staring intently to the blue haired’s hands. Nate only waited for him to fill in with his part of the story.

  
  
  
  
  


“But why?” Hugh finally said after a while “Why do you suddenly want to become a trainer?”

 

Nate hesitantly brushed Hugh’s hair and the later looked intently at him “To protect those I care the most” and he smiled

 

“I don’t need protection, and I can protect everyone including… you” Nate was actually surprised that Hugh was able to spit out all of that sentence with how red he was now “I thought we were going to leave together”

 

“I thought I was never going to leave”  _ Not after what my father did. _

 

Hugh knew though, and so did Hilda. His father left the family when he was a child with hope to gift. As a youngster, Nate wanted to follow his father and become a trainer… but one day, his dream shattered when he found out that he never really cared about the family and all that was sustaining them and paying their debts was his own mother and her hard work. And help from the villagers.

 

So he decided, after that dark night of watching after her mother succumb to exhaustion and sickness, he promised to never let it happen again. He wasgoing to work hard, and near, so he wouldn’t break his mother’s heart ever again.

 

That motherfucking trainer can rot, wherever he was. Hopefully swallowed by a wild pokemon.

 

It wasn’t just that.

  
  


Everyone that followed the trainer path rarely came back home, or gave enough attention to call back. 

 

He guessed it happened mostly because he was surrounded by parents that just wished their children to be safe, and not to reach the point where he encountered extremely dangerous pokemon and conditions just to fill some stupid PokeDex that will be handed to that pokemon professor that stayed warm and safely on her own home.

 

So yeah, Hugh didn’t want a PokeDex either. And they laughed back then, soon becoming best friends.

 

In their own different ways, they grew up for also extremely different reasons. 

 

Hugh was with his sister, and that Purrloin what part of his small broken family. It also kept company to the little girl whenever her brother was gone.

 

He could have caught another pokemon, sure. But being the Team Plasma that took it away, he felt filled with outrage. He couldn’t let those bastards go with their evil deeds. 

 

That’s when they reached Driftveil City and saw some suspicious looking men walking towards the PWT establishment, Hugh frowned and followed them.

 

“Where do ya think yer’ going?” Clay looked at both trainers with one eyebrow raised “If I keep waiting for ya’ my beard is gonna come back” he turned around and found Hilda standing there, the Zorua now walking beside her “Which one of these pricks is the one taking so long?”

 

Hilda looked at Hugh, and he returned the intense stare with stance wide “Clay, let’s meet at the PWT?” he huffed and went to the direction of his gym.

 

The former champion strolled closer to them with a mischievous grin. She didn’t turn at Nate once, but the Zorua ran and started nipping at his shoes which he struggled to make it let go “You are supposed to earn that badge first” Hugh stayed silent “Are you going to run away again?” this time Hilda’s face showed not a single trace of a smile. She was serious, her eyes now feeling foreign hurt.

 

Hugh just closed his eyes and walked past her, a silent agreement between them. 

 

Hilda felt satisfied but Hugh’s lack of verbal answer just made him anxious. He wanted to follow him but Hilda grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the PWT facility, the Zorua tailing right behind “The little guy wants to be on your team by the way, do you accept?”

 

The Zorua growled and Nate stared at its big blue eyes “Can I name it  _ annoying beast? _ ”

 

Hilda laughed sincerely, and stopped midtrack to look at Nate when she said the next phrase “You can’t name a pokemon that belonged to someone else” she grinned and kept walking 

 

“What?!” He looked back at the bipedal “Who did you belong to?”

 

The pokemon yawned and sprung, leaving both trainers behind “It belonged to N” of course the answer made him turn to her, but he couldn’t see her face. So he wasn’t sure of she was taking the idea of Nate being the one that trained N’s Zorua.

  
  
  
  
  


When they reached the entrance, he saw the guy that gave him the Riolu looking their direction “I already called my mom, what are you doing here?!” he said, frustration laced into his voice. His complaints got ignored though, since Hilda let him go and hugged the guy.

 

“Cheren, where is Bianca?! Is she coming?” Hilda expectantly looked around

 

“We can meet her at Chargestone Cave later” he seemed flustered by the sudden PDA and tried to shrug it off “I’m waiting for Clay though, what is taking so long honestly?”

 

“My bad” Hilda sighed and kept going “And met with him and begged that he waited for his friend” he pointed at Nate “to take on the gym”

 

“I guess they won't take much longer then”

 

Hilda hit him and Nate arched an eyebrow in disdain “Excuse me? Hugh is capable on taking the badge” the youngest trainer spitted out and crossed his arms

 

Cheren smiled, “I know” he answered and that picked both of the brown haired trainers’ attention. But before they could ask him about it, Hugh walked with an annoyed Clay behind him and he showed off his new badge.

 

He saluted Cheren by muttering his name and the aforementioned nodded and called him back. 

 

The two gym leaders and the three trainers started walking along the PWT and even when they tried to start a conversation for the sake of catching up, the place surrounding them took their breaths away and they all quieted down.

 

Soon enough, they reached the main building of the facility “Here we are!” Clay proudly pointed at the big screen showing the PWT and the important feats, like Sabrina and other participants “Here is were we celebrate the Pokemon World Tournament!” they all looked at Clay’s face like something was wrong, but honestly, it was just him smiling that they found so rare. Without another word, they went inside.

  
  


All but one.

  
  


And no one could really blame Nate when all the people present were hypnotized by the inside of the building. He kept glancing at the abstract statues that welcomed everyone. They depicted two figures, one with a pointy rock that resembled a sword and the second one wielding a shield made of the same stone. 

 

Clay was lost in explanation shout how the PWT worked but Nate drifted away and started to explore on his own. He got closer to the shield-like statue and got lost in its reflection. When he completely surrounded it, he found himself face to face with a blonde guy that fixed his glasses and smiled at him.

 

He seemed pleased for something, but Nate wanted to get away from the mysterious man do he looked for Hugh and found that he wasn’t near him… Nor inside the building “If you are looking for your blue haired friend, he went after the plasma grunts” said the man who Nate gave his back to. Hearing his voice from behind made him shiver for unknown reasons “You shouldn’t jump into things that you really don’t understand” he added.

 

He looked back at the strange guy, sweat dripping from his forehead, and felt fear like never before. He ran away, also looking for Hugh.

 

By the corner of his eye he noticed Hilda calling out for him, startled by his sudden outburst.

 

When Nate finally got to the exit he squinted his eyes by the sun rays hitting them and after rubbing them he spun in circles, bile trying to reach his throat as he couldn’t see the blue haired trainer anywhere.

 

Suddenly, his brown eyes spotted a small but noticeable crowd and by his feet he could see a fallen boy…  _ and his wild blue hair. _

 

He rushed towards the harbor and when he could touch the first person with the tip of his fingers he tried to push everyone away from Hugh.

 

When he finally could stare at his face, he saw scratches all over it. On his chin, a slash on his cheek, and on one of his eyebrows.

 

He couldn’t meet his beautiful eyes since he kept them closed, in some sort of nightmare.

  
  


By his rushed breathing he knew Hugh was alive, but the state of his clothes made Nate fall on his knees.

  
  


He felt scared like never before,

  
  


and hopeless.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is focused on Hugh/Nate only.
> 
> Sweet nothings.

When Hugh finally opened his eyes, all he noticed were brown locks nearly itching his nose. He stayed still though, knowing who it was.

 

His breath evened out and he looked at the strange ceiling above. 

 

The right side of his faces throbbed slightly and he could feel many patches all around him. 

 

He also noticed that his left hand felt warm and heavy, and he slowly lifted his head to see their hands intertwined, and his heartbeat took off.

 

By this, the machine that reacted to it made the disheveled mass of hair tremble and when they Hugh finally could meet those beautiful brown eyes, he also saw a small smile on Nate’s face with his eyes half lidded.

 

The circles beneath his eyes told him that Nate hasn’t been sleeping well lately and he wondered for how long was he gone and that it was obviously his fault. He got to sit up but Nate stopped him and pulling him back down.

 

The blue haired trainer hissed at the sudden pain coming from everywhere and his head spun, remembering what happened.

 

_ As soon as the older leaders, Hilda and Nate went inside, something seemed suspicious and he immediately turned around to spotted the Team Plasma grunts. _

 

_ He decided that this time it was better to just sneak on them, taking the sound advice from Cheren, and he followed to the harbor. _

 

_ When they reached a particular boat he recognized from Castelia’s own harbor, he snuck inside and was met with three pairs of eyes that soon enough grabbed their pokeballs and threw them all out. _

 

_ Without a second thought, he threw out three pokemon of his own and was sure he could take on them all but suddenly there were four grunts, and then there were seven… and now he stopped counting. _

 

_ They surrounded him, with more pokemon that human heads and he felt completely vulnerable and hopeless. _

 

_ He was alone. _

 

_ He shouldn’t have run away. _

 

_ He was going to die… _

 

_ And his hace stung, his arm stung, everywhere… he felt blood and could  _ see blood _ and when he reached for his forehead he could see that he was bleeding, and he kept bleeding… and now everything was blurry.  _

 

_ And they kept coming at him. _

 

_ He withdrew his pokemon, exhausted but that were still ready to protect his trainer. _

 

_ He was going to die. _

 

_ “That’s enough” an old sage was in his plain line of sight, he grinned widely and Hugh growled at him, weakly. It only earned a few laughs from the gathered “Throw him outside the ship, as a warning for the others” and he walked away, not really caring if they threw him at the open ocean.  _

 

_ They could have done just that. _

 

_ They could have killed him. _

 

_ But they were afraid to go that far, Hugh noticed in all their faces.  _

 

_ They were human, like him. They thought twice before killing their kind. _

 

_ So they dropped him in the harbor, and sailed away. _

  
  


After reminiscing what he thought was going to be his last memory, he looked back at the boy and found his lip trembling “Nate, I’m sorry” he finally could muster.

 

But Nate didn’t care at all how sorry he was, he ghostly punched him, and it still made him hiss from pain.

 

Nate reprimanded him for going after them alone, for not asking for help, for leaving him again, trying to be the hero. They weren’t heroes, they were but teenagers and even if he acknowledged Hugh’s strength he told him that he should think about his safety, “What if something worse happened?”  _ Like if he died,  _ “Did you even think about your sister? I have been trying to convince her into not traveling by herself to watch her only family’s state”  _ Or if he’s even alive,  _ given that Nate never gave her an image, due to how beat up he actually looked. He sobbed and their eyes met, hands grasped together and a blanket soaked in tears from Nate “...Did you think of me?”

 

“Again, I’m sorry” Hugh couldn’t stand looking at him. It was his fault… 

 

“No” Nate softly grabbed his face and made him look at him, to meet his eyes, “Promise me” his face turned into anger missed with sorrow, but he still looked beautiful “PROMISE ME” he spit out and stared at him menancely 

 

“I promise” although he wasn’t sure what exactly was he promising, but he really wanted to reassure him. He wanted to make things right “I won’t hurt you again-“

 

“Promise me that you wont hurt  _ yourself _ again” Nate sighed and dropped his hands, leaving them on Hugh’s bare chest “Promise your sister and everyone that cares about you, that you won’t rush into danger EVER again…” 

 

Hugh’s eyes clouded with tears. He grabbed Nate’s hands and found strength to sit down (against Nate’s attempts and wishes) so they looked back at each other at the same level “I promise”

 

Even after hearing this from his lips, the promise felt follow. It was like Nate could see ahead of time, but he somehow knew that Hugh just said it so he left it alone. 

 

But it was okay for now. 

 

Nate felt weak and tired, but he still pulled Hugh towards him and when their breathing finally evened, he gently put one of his hand on the other’s chin and it felt like time and space fitted together, but not as perfectly as their locked lips.

 

Hugh shivered and felt heat all around him, but he eagerly returned the kiss.

 

They tried going slow, seeming that it was their first kiss and Hugh hurt all over. And it all felt right.

 

It burned in a pleasant way and the flavor was like honey, the best kind. 

 

They lips synced together, sometimes gasping for breath but they really wanted to keep going until they felt the last remnants of their energy burnt out.

 

And odd enough, it seemed to explode in a way that both renewed energies to keep kissing and exploring each other mouth, and then Nate was kissing Hugh’s neck, and Hugh’s hands were on the small of the other’s back, squeezing and pulling him even closer. 

 

Until Hugh softly moaned after Nate found a soft and sweet spot just before the collarbone.

 

So both parted and studied the other’s face intently, refusing to meet their eyes. Hugh started complaining about the pain and how that sound definitely was about the same reason, but Nate didn’t believe him one bit. 

 

Instead of arguing with him though, he pushed him back to the bed and resumed the kissing careful enough not to touch any injuries. 

 

Hugh tried to interrupt the act by keeping his lame excuse of an explanation, but all that came out were gibberish and more stuttering, and honestly Nate got scared that his blood was going to start coming out by the sound of his beating rate on the faithful machinery beside them.

 

With a soft touch of their lips, he lightly pushed Hugh to the side, motioning to move seeming that there was enough space for both to occupy the bed “Won’t the nurses call us out though?” said Hugh, but didn’t ease the grasp of his arm around Nate.

 

After some trial and error, Nate found a position comfortable enough for himself and painless for Hugh. His nose rested at the crook of the other’s neck and smiled, even is Hugh couldn’t see him and he got the suspicion that he was already drifting right back to sleep “I don’t care” he said.

 

Without receiving an answer, he knew he was right about the boy falling unconscious.

 

Nate kissed his neck and whispered sweet nothings to his already asleep lover. 

 

Between those and the certain need for sleep for himself, some i love yous graced Hugh’s skin.

 

But neither would remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will get some ferriswheelshipping centered right after this (; i swear


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give some noise for the ferriswheelshipping, finally

Hilda really enjoyed the summer. 

 

She preferred the warm weather against cold ones, and even if she loved her home, she picked interest in other regions like Hoenn or Alola.

 

And even if she could fly off to either right now, the dread of doing it alone was heavier than her dream of discovering new sights.

 

Her mother refused to go, being afraid of planes and actually enjoying his life back in their hometown.

 

Bianca was busier than ever. She actually carried with more workload that her actual pay didn’t cover, but she seemed extremely happy (and honestly, Hilda thought that she had this crush with the professor).

 

Cheren was off the table too, now that he was an official gym leader and if she dared to take him off the spot, Iris will cut her head off.

 

That reminded her that she hasn’t seen the current champion yet, and it gave shivers down her spine. But she wasn’t sure if it was because of Iris, of just the humidity and cold of the cave she was currently in.

 

With her hand, she traced the rocky walls reminiscing of that time two years ago. It made her fuzzy and warm inside, thinking about her journey and meeting Bianca right where she stood. 

 

They, along with Juniper, were nearly hypnotized by the gorgeous stones filled and surrounded by energy. 

 

One of her pokeballs tried to free itself from her bag and she supposed that for Zekrom, this was exactly like a sunbath or a spa day for herself. She actually helped it free from the fabric and closed her fingers around it.

 

Her footsteps echoed slightly and her skin glowed reflecting the blue light. She held her arm high, parallel to the ground and slowly neared the big blue stone. But she didn’t directly touched its surface, afraid it could actually fry it. Still, her ears were filled with the sound of increased electricity and she was certain that her hair stood everywhere, but she felt relaxed and closed her eyes.

 

It seemed that the pokemon inside it was also distracted and at peace, and she really wanted to open it and see the dragon once more but she was afraid that one, the cave won’t stand and two, she shouldn’t be showing the legendary off. 

 

“Even if you close your eyes, I can still meet the same hue of blue on each of these stones” Hilda’s heartbeat stopped and her whole body tried to shut down but she held herself together and stayed as still as her trembling legs could let her “but not a single one of these stones hold the same amount of energy” and even though she was afraid to be wrong, she turned around.

  
  
  


His face was illuminated, and a ghost of a smile rested on his thin lips. 

 

Hilda felt broke.

 

But didn’t move and just stared at him afraid that if she might blink, she could miss him. 

 

N moved instead, came closer to her and her breath hitched when his hand grabbed a lock of brown hair and twisted its end between his long fingers “Your hair is so short now” he said, smiling. Hilda wanted to smile too, remembering that it didn’t take s big smile for N’s almond eyes to become even more narrowed and thin. But she couldn’t smile, since her lips didn’t stop trembling “I like it”

 

_ You don’t get to like it,  _ she pretended to scream. And she also dreamed of hitting him and pull his still long and gorgeous green hair, pinch his nose and earlobes until they became so red by how easily his skin reacted. But her lips didn’t stop trembling

 

Not even when his hand rested on her neck. Qd it was cold as heck, but she felt so warm. Her vision got blurry and she bit her trembling lips and out of nowhere grabbed him by his white shirt, pulled him down and in a rush, knocked their foreheads together. But neither flinched or hissed in agony.

 

“You are not here”

 

“I am”

 

“No, you are not here  _ here” _ she let his shirt go and turned her gaze somewhere else, finding freshly cut grass suddenly surrounding them. The tall buildings of Accumula town now giving their shadow on both of them “This is a dream”

 

“But it’s real, against our beliefs” N calmly said, like it was certain.

 

Hilda’s hand became fists and she looked at the sky. The moon looked back at her, and it was laughing wide and bright “How should I know is real?” 

 

By taking advantage of his superior height, N towered Hilda and their eyes met with ease so he could mean what he said “Because I won’t initiate any type of intimacy, even if the chemicals in both of our brains are looking for to it” and without really acknowledging the strength of his words, he looked honestly confused when Hilda blushed “How could you catch a fever in unconsciousness?” 

 

_ He just meant kissing… this nerd really just meant kissing  _ “It’s n- not like that”, she said and purposely tried to look around and find some distraction. She noticed something, and it was the single pokeball that hung on her bag. Not six, but one only.

 

“Do you recall the time we first met?” the man, now wearing his old cap, was staring at the clear sky above and his hand tried to shield his eyes from the sunlight “Our paths converged, and my story became yours…”

 

“I didn’t mean to…” she mustered, and took the chance of meeting once again her recently gotten tepig. It jumped wildly and seemed ready to fight, always willing to battle “And it was always  _ our  _ story”

 

They finally looked at each other and the air became stiff, filled with dust and dread.

 

Now they stood at N’s ruined castle “Is this where you really are?” her throat hurt and her fingers tickled with the urge to feel him, to avoid the idea of losing him again. 

 

But it was useless because she hasn’t found him yet, and his smile was already fading and it all became white around both. Now they were standing nowhere and suddenly N was far away, and she took off and ran after him, but it was all useless.

 

She screamed his name, his actual name, and she cried. She fell and brought herself up again to find that she could barely see him now. Only but a green spot far, far away.

 

And she crumbled, realizing that she was waking up.

 

He never answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the humid air. Kind of.  
> And Hilda cares too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For starters, yes: Hugh is the only one collecting the badges. And I have always had the thought that his first pokemon was a trapinch.
> 
> It wasn’t until i replayed the game that I realized he does get a Flygon, but at the end of the game.
> 
> The reason behind this was the manga’s influence where Hugh does have a trapinch for his first pokemon. I knew this before finishing this chapter, and in this fiction I stand by this (let Hugh have a trapinch 20k20)

“The temperature has significantly dropped in Driftveil, Castelia and Lacunosa town” behind him, the staff and scientists seemed to be in complete chaos “I will stay back here and check on any abnormalities in Driftveil city and given that Hugh has already gotten the jet badge, his next gym is in Opelucid city”

 

“You really mean to send them?” she sighed and looked back at Nate, currently ruffling Hugh’s hair and talking about celebrating his win “I get it, Lacunosa is on their path anyway but…”

 

“I know” Cheren’s eyes studied her face, but never gave in. He was confident “But you can’t hide this information from them and we both know it”

 

She looked back at the gym leader and smiled with sadness clouding her eyes “They will rush in anyway as soon as they hear Team Plasma” she could hear three pair of footsteps getting closer and she realized that they really didn’t have much time left, the clock was always ticking “But what about Castelia?”, still didn’t stop her from trying though “Its safe there, and I will check Lacunosa in no time and-“

 

“Hilda” the Xtransceiver concealed great part of Cheren’s annoyance, but she could still feel it “Iris alongside Burgh are already taking care of it. And I have another job for you” this time it was Cheren that looked away

 

Skyla’s voice along with Bianca’s reached her before anything else but she didn’t react yet, even when Nate started calling her name “What is it?” she bit her lip, a random shiver traveling her spine as Cheren paused before finally deciding to break the silence.

 

He seemed to be distracted checking something off his screen, which was normal given the place he stood right now “I need you to investigate Reversal Mountain” he met her eyes and gulped, thinking well of what he was going to say after “Unlike the first three places, people had reported that after a while its internal caves became extremely hot and there seems to be active magma on what’s supposed to be a safe route for travelers and trainers”

 

“Why am I going them?”

 

Cheren grabbed his tie, an act of anxiousness that he developed. His eyes darted sideway but returned to look at her “I sincerely don’t want you to keep hopes up, Hilda” somehow she suddenly understood the matter, and became afraid of what he could say next “But pokemon rangers have reported the presence of,  _ possibly, _ a legendary pokemon that could have brought this change”

 

She didn’t say anything, nor did she feel different. 

 

It's a lie, because her body coped with immediate disappointment. It couldn’t be Reshiram. _ But what if… ? _

 

“I will fill everyone in, them” Cheren seemed like he wanted to say something, but not a sound came out “We have a flight to catch”

 

He nodded, and Hilda hung up.

 

They had a long day coming.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Following Hilda’s intructions, they split up. 

 

Bianca cheerfully took place as Hilda’s partner in the search for Team Plasma. She shared that according to town folks, there has been sightings of a legendary pokemon in Reversal Mountain.

 

Nate meant to talk to the former champion before parting ways but she reassured him with a tender smile, hugged him and told that she was eager to meet again. Nate didn’t believe her on most parts. 

 

“Have fun” she said. 

 

And even if something in the back of his mind told him not to give in so easily, Nate found easy enough to ignore it with Hugh trapped between the cliff surface and his own body. 

 

Heat spread all over his body as he teased with his tongue on the other’s upper lip and one of his hands rumaged between his wild and dark blue hair. His other hand spread on Hugh’s chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat. 

 

Hugh wanted to reciprocate, but his head felt like it could explode any moment by mere blood pressure and Nate was certain that other things were rattling in his skull right now, like actually getting to Opelucid City by flying with the pokemon Hilda lent them “Nate, we should go” he groaned and gave him a weak push.

 

Hugh’s breath hitched as Nate let go of his lips to kiss his burning neck, and a wicked grin rested on his face when he finally admired his artwork. As he expected, Hugh didn’t suspect and was completely unaware of the small hickey on the side of his neck “I know, but” he took a few steps backward and stretched his arms emphasizing the beautiful scenery around them “I really could use a small rest here” right as he finished, he started undressing while Hugh covered his eyes and stuttered nonsense. 

 

A few seconds laters there was but the sound of splashing and Nate’s laughter. Hugh peeked through his fingers and found his discarded clothes thrown across the sand and swallowed a brick before looking at Nate, who wasn’t naked. 

 

He felt relief and just a tiny squint of deceit “I forgot you always wear that stupid wetsuit” he rolled his eyes and started walking towards the next route.

 

“Wait, Hugh!” the boy swam across the length of the sea, following Hugh’s path and called after him but it was evident that he chose to ignore him. 

 

With a sigh, he gave up and made his way to the  shore walking the rest of the way to his unbothered clothes and picked them up “Oh my god!” a girl gasped and ran towards Nate “Its you! Riolu boy!” the girl with stars on her eyes studied him intently and suddenly, Nate felt extremely insecure standing in plain fight with a damp wetsuit sticking to his form.

 

She grabbed his hand and pulled him, and as fragile as she seemed to be, Nate almost fell down when she started dragging him the opposite direction. He tried to look back at Hugh and beg for help but he got more occupied trying to regain balance and keeping with the speed of the girl “Hey, where are you taking me?!”

 

“Please, riolu boy, you need to meet my grandma!” she paused to grin at him before restarting her fast pace “She’s a big fan of Pokewood Studios and loves every single of your movies!” 

 

Nate really wished he had listened to Hugh. The later probably didn’t know what was going on and was sirely going to get mad at him for not keeping with their intended plan “It has to be quick, though” he sighed and accepted his fate.

 

Suddenly he was snatched from the behind and both him and the girl choked on air by the sudden action. He was quickly spun on his heels and his lops gladly collided against Hugh’s.

 

Nate’s eyes were wide open and he noticed that the other boy’s eyebrows were nearly knit together. A thought occured to him, but disregarded it for later and melted into the stolen kiss, which was rough and painful. 

 

Hugh didn’t greet his eyes when they parted, but their hands rested together and he gave a half assed pull “We are leaving”, he said with finality. 

 

And he wasn’t going to argue. Nate’s eyes were sparkling and a warm feeling pooled in his chest “Okay” he muttered and looked back at the girl, who was stunned into silence and averted her eyes “Just once second”

 

He could hear Hugh groaning when he walked to the girl. She sheepishly smiled when he got closer, but still said nothing.

 

“I will sign sn autograph for you and you grandma, would you like that?” the girl visually started to glow and ran inside the nearest house. She was extremely fast, bringing out pen and paper and jumped after hanging those to Nate.

 

Although he hasn’t really practiced his signature, nor did he really have one. So he half assedly wrote his name, asked for the girl’s and wrote it down adding  _ and her grandma,  _ ending the note with a heartful but common message saying that he was grateful and blah blah blah. 

 

The girl took the note carefully and in a rush hugged him, but broke the embrace immediately and shivered. 

 

She ran away looking above Nate’s shoulder and screamed a fast  _ thanks and goodbye _ . 

 

The former actor giggled and turned to his lover, who was definitely fuming and glaring at the direction of where the girl went “Don’t tell me you are the jealous type?” 

 

“S- shut up” he yelled and walked away, Nate starting chase after him.

  
  
  
  
  


Hugh ignored him for the rest of the walk, while Nate kept teasing him.

 

It wasn’t until they almost reach Lacunosa, that both stopped midtrack and  _ felt _ something. 

 

Now both stood with a wide stance ready to pull their pokemon out, ready to battle. Nate’s back against Hugh’s, scanning the route to find whatever was unnerving them. 

 

At the same time, they both reached for a single pokeball and light came out of it. Soon enough, Lucario and Flygon met them and they immediately felt danger approaching them. 

 

It was Lucario who saw  _ it _ first. But instead of trying to intimidate it, the aura pokemon tapped its trainer’s shoulder so he could look where his pokemon’s interest were.

 

Nate pulled Hugh closer and the later was going to complaint, but he noticed too.

 

Cobalion’s presence made the sole air heavier. It looked angry, eyes drifting from one trainer to the other. But he didn’t seem like he was going to attack them. 

 

Lucario acted on its own and moved closer to the legendary, meeting its fierce gaze. 

 

It took a few seconds for Cobalion to nod and its expression changed to one of pure concern. It was now staring at Nate, and the boy felt nervous when it came closer to him. 

 

His hand acted on its own as he leveled it to the point where it was almost touching the pokemon, but didn’t. It was Cobalion who decided that it trusted him, and his snout touched his hand for a few short seconds. Then, it turned around but looked at both of them expectantly.

 

Hugh looked severely confused, and started to ask what was going on. His Flygon flew and joined the other two pokemon, now three pairs of eyes looking back at them.

 

The blue haired boy was starting to feel anxious when Nate understood and nodded at Cobalion before grabbing Hugh’s hands on his owns and greet his eyes “They wants us to follow Cobalion” Hugh looked at him with distress “I think it’s perceiving danger ahead” 

 

He looked above Nate’s shoulder and saw that Cobalion was already walking away, Flygon and Lucario looking at their trainers still “Alright”

 

And with their hands laced together, they moved their feet and strolled into Lacunosa Town with three pokemon guiding them. 

 

Right now, the town was empty and the air extremely cold. It was getting late, now the sun hidden below clouds and land in the horizon. 

 

They don't know how it happened, but the night fell in route 11 and something was odd in the air.

 

Hugh tightened his grasp and gasped, eyes locked in what was ahead. And near the gate that lead to Opelucid city, Virizion waited for them.

  
  
  


Both legendaries stood one on each side of the road and without a single word exchange between the only two humans, the trainers’ feet led them to the next city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus so far, we are reaching the climax and the end of it all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some thoughts on Hilda, by Hilda, and for Hilda.
> 
> Our lovebirds are still MIA.

“-lda” 

 

…

 

“-da”

  
  


She couldn’t even scream.

  
  


“Hil-“

  
  


She hugged herself, nails digging into her naked skin.

  
  


And then out of nowhere, her fist was covered in blood.  _ Her  _ blood.

 

In between freaking out and being stunned to silence, she punched the panel that portrayed Opelucid city a mere seconds ago. The lady worker jumped out of her desk and tried to wrap her bloodied hand on her own handkerchief. She kept trying to reach her, but Hilda’s blue eyes were lost just like her.

  
  


“HILDA” a voice made her wince, and her legs gave out under her. She took a sharp breath and then…

 

She was crying. 

 

It didn’t take long for her shirt to soak in tears, and like a child, snot was threatening to fall from her flared nose.

 

_ How did I let this happen?  _

 

“Hilda…” 

  
  


***

  
  


_ “Why are you giving me your Swoobat?” Nate stared at the pokeball with an eyebrow raised _

 

_ She looked at her and smiled “It knows its way to Opelucid City” _

 

_ “Alright” he rolled his eyes “We can reach it by foot, I still don’t-“ _

 

_ Hilda pinched his nose, earning really loud whining from the boy, and pulled him close so no one but him could listen. A goofy smile spread on her face, so whoever looked at them thought they were teasing each other “I need you to fly to Opelucid city, let your guy get the badge, and fly back home” she then let him go. _

 

_ Nate rubbed his red nose and his next words sounded slightly nasal “Why should we?”  _

 

_ She thought briefly of a lie to say “We will be meeting Cheren back there, and we will come up with a plan” she grabbed another pokeball and dropped it on his hand “Take this gentle giant with you, too. Swoobat can’t take you both” _

 

_ “A Golurk?” he inspected the pokeball and weighted it “Are you seriously telling me that a Golurk can fly?” _

 

_ “It flies across the sky at mach speeds” she smiled, genuinely. Her attempt at deflecting Nate’s attention worked.  _

 

_ But most important, he promised. _

  
  


_ *** _

  
  


Maybe if they made their way on foot, they could have gotten to the gate and the worker would have told then that it was impossible to cross it due to a crisis in Opelucid City.

 

Or maybe, if she didn’t interfere at first and they investigated Lacunosa town then they would have lost track of time, with Hugh dragging Nate into looking for Team Plasma signs. They wouldn’t have gotten to Opelucid City the night that everything happened.

 

Just maybe.

 

Now, it felt like the guilt was eating her alive.

 

She really tried to protect them.

 

But she ended dragging them right inside the wolf’s mouth.

  
  
  
  


When she came to her senses, she was still kneeling on the cold floor, Bianca brushing her hair and looking worried sick. 

 

Her Xtransceiver was lying on the floor a mere inches from her. She supposed Bianca ended the call for her.

 

She looked at the blonde and tried for a smile, but felt too exhausted to even do that “Im sorry” she whispered.

 

Bianca sighed deeply and closed her eyes moving closer, and kissed her forehead softly “They must be fine”

 

“Its my fault”

 

“On what reality would it be your fault?” her green eyes were staring into her blue ones, eyebrows furrowed.

 

Hilda found strength to hug her, closing her tired eyes and quietly said “I told them to fly to Opelucid City” Bianca started playing with strands of her brown short hair and it soothed Hilda “If only they took the long walk, maybe…”

 

The blonde’s fingers moved fast but sweet, and Hilda noticed that she started braiding. She inhaled and exhaled, feeling the tenderness in which Bianca got to work with her hair “Its not your fault”

 

“But it is-“ the assistant’s hands stopped.

 

She grabbed her by the shoulders and slowly separated from her, face stern and eyes locked into hers “A girl saw Nate on route 13, hours before what happened” Hilda’s heart accelerated “She reported something curious and everyone thought that she might by crazy or just seeking for attention”

 

“What was it?”

 

“Well, for starters she said that Nate was in a unbecoming position with a blue haired boy” Bianca blushed furiously, but the news only made Hilda’s heart feel just a tiny bit lighter “And then she said that they left with an aqua blue pokemon that she didn’t recognize”

 

She stood up, startling Bianca “Did she say it had yellow horns or anything else?”

 

“She said exactly that” the blonde wondered and reached for Hilda’s now stretched palm. She dusted out her clothes after the other trainer helped her up “Do you know which pokemon is it?”

 

“I do” and for her, it all made sense now “It was Cobalion” 

 

Even the lady that works on the gate seemed to stiff by the announced name, and her attention was obviously picked. 

 

The mention of any of the legendary trio was definitely bad news. The only problem is that the bad omens reached them late.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “By the time being, we sadly confirm that there several casualties from Opelucid City. We still don’t have an exact number but it has been said that nearly at least 20 people have died, and counting.  _

 

_ The extreme condition and enormous ice shards keep endangering town folks and visitors. We only know what the Flying Rangers can spot from several feet above. Worrisome reports state tragic and unfortunate deaths that can’t be shown on public TV. _

 

_ As guessed, the entrance to the city is prohibited until further notice. _

 

_ A group of Pokemon Rangers are scanning the area and are trying to reach the center of the city to evacuate every single person and pokemon.  _

 

_ We don’t have any names, nor death or alive. Our prayers stay with everyone inside and familiars outside. _

 

_ The mayor and gym leader Drayden is still MIA. _

 

_ Unova News, reporting from route 9”. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The reporter’s voice haunted Hilda.

 

She was flying full speed muttering empty apologies to her Sigilyph who, she was certain, understood the gravity of the situation. 

 

The meeting point was Lacunosa Town, as her punishment. An old lady seemed to have important information about the disaster in Opelucid City so Hilda, Bianca and professor Juniper were about to meet there.

 

Her mind raced with possible scenarios for Nate and Hugh, and none she was grateful for.

 

There were so many ways they could have died, and also so many ways they could have survived but her thoughts spiraled and the bad ones always won.

 

Pierced by a big ice shard, blood splattered everywhere-

 

_ No. _

 

They could have crushed their skull while not maintaining their stand, their bodies laid out unconscious and their eyes wide op-

 

_ NO. _

 

They could have killed them, tortured them because Ghetsis is that level of sick, they could have-

 

_ “NOOOOO!”  _ her cry was carried away by the wind. Her whole body shivered and she deduced that she was already close to her destination.

 

Her eyes drifted towards the side and she saw.

 

Ice everywhere, where Opelucid’s wondrous sight must have been. Its gorgeous architecture was covered in an unforgiving snow cloak. And she thought she saw blo-

 

**_No._ **

 

She couldn’t possibly see that, not from so far away. So she shook her head and looked upfront, to Lacunosa’s unaffected state. 

 

As her feet finally reached the stone, she brought out her Emboar and helped Sigilyph to it “Get some warmth, buddy” she whispered.

 

A few folks were looking at the fire pokemon with interest, probably wishing to get closer and warm their bones. 

 

She freed her Krookodile, petting her for a while and then instructed her to carry some wood to lit up a big fire in the middle of town with the help of Emboar. They nodded and got to work.

 

“There you are, Bianca should be arriving soon enough” the professor said behind her. When she turned to look at her, her interest stayed with the old lady by her side. The later didn’t look at Hilda, but rather at the pokeballs that hung on her back. She could swore it was a  _ singular  _ pokeball that made her fingers itch.

 

After a few minutes, Bianca arrived and the elder woman led them to her home and opened the door “After you”, she said.

 

Hilda glanced back at her pokemon, the villagers gathered around them. She she swallowed looking at her east, and then entered the house.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Along the lines, Hilda lost herself in thought. Bianca beside her tried to gather her attention to the chat but her attempts were useless.

 

The former champion was lost in a hurricane of raw emotion.

 

On one side, she felt annoyed that professor Juniper basically lured her here to listen to some old myth and nothing more. Not even facts. The purpose of retrieving information that could help the case of Opelucid’s crisis was a big fat lie.

 

She really wanted to burst out of the door and actually  _ do _ something.

 

Her mind kept chanting the names Nate and Hugh, and sometimes it lingered on N’s name too. 

 

_ Priorities, Hilda.  _ She steadied her breathing.

 

On the other side, her mind sometimes reached that dark side she thought she had buried and long forgotten. But she brought it back the same time she decided to aid Nate. 

 

The day they met.

 

When the name Juniper and PokeDex fell from Nate’s naive lips, her first instinct was to throw him out.

 

As opposite from Bianca, Cheren and herself found some sort of resentment against the pokemon professor. 

 

She was only 15 when a box carrying three pokeballs changed her life forever. By then, she thought it was going to be the best of her life.

 

She just turned 16 when, for some devious way of merciless destiny, she was supposed to save her whole region.

  
  


_ I just wanted to be a trainer. _

  
  


_ I never asked to be a hero. _

  
  


_ … _

  
  


_ I don’t want to be a hero. _

  
  


_ I’m scared. _

  
  


_ … _

  
  


_ Mom, why does Unova only count on me?  _

  
  


_ Why?! _

  
  
  


When the legendary didn’t come out the first time at the Dragon Tower, she was filled with relief. She really, really didn’t want that.

 

So when Zekrom’s orb started to react to her, while facing the “bad” guy, her fears became true. And N saw it in her face.

 

But there was nothing left to do.

 

They battled, and both got hurt beyond physical scars.

  
  


And then he left, while she was only a 16 year old girl that fell in love. 

  
  


That day (the day they met) she looked at Nate and he reminded her of herself two years ago. 

  
  


So, why was he the one that got in the middle of  _ everything? _

  
  


…

  
  


In one point of the chat, she stood up and walked outside. All eyes were on her, but she couldn’t care less.

 

With the door closing behind her, she glared at the sky. Again, the moon hovered above her and it was laughing. 

 

She would have laughed too, honestly. If only she wasn’t in the eye of the hurricane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Golurk were created to protect people and Pokémon. They run on a mysterious energy”. BW2 PokeDex entry.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, three things werenow known: It was Team Plasma’s doing.

 

The rangers successfully cleared a narrow path for Opelucid City, and they helped their citizens in and out. 

 

The truth was out: 37 deaths, near 40 injured and the city was in complete chaos. It became a frozen hell. 

 

The second affirmation was that Drayden was safe, but severely injured. Again, the fault was on Team Plasma. They stole a key item from him, and he was too frustrated to see anyone. After being treated, he shut himself in despair “All the blood is on my hands”, he spit between clenched teeth before fleeing from everyone.

 

The final news was that nor Nate’s o Hugh’s body was found. 

 

Hilda didn’t know what to expect, but she couldn’t think of a positive scenario that came out of this. 

 

“Cheren,” she muttered “What are we going to do?” 

 

The gym leader looked at her with a loss of words. He wanted to come up with a solution, but felt numb at everything that has happened. It was way worse than two years ago. Many times worse.

 

There were casualties, gruesome corpses from both humans and  _ pokemon.  _ Which is cruel and ironic given the first purpose of the creation for Team Plasma, the beliefs they spread in the past.  _ And where was N to stop all of this? _ Hilda felt nauseous. 

 

But she couldn’t mourn. Not yet.

 

Not when the devil was still running wild and free. 

 

And her feet started wandering on their own, walking on ice and threatening to slip. But she understood the path they were taking her, so she called out Emboar.

 

The pokemon seemed extremely confused, but jogged after her trainer. 

 

When she reached her destination shortly, she commanded her fire/fighting type pokemon and it dutifully took over. With a swift move, Emboar crushed the door with ease and Hilda returned it to its pokeball.

 

The sound startled people around them, and she heard Cheren screaming  _ “Hilda, what the fuck are you doing?!” _

  
  


But the person inside didn’t move, didn’t look her way. He was sitting on the stairs in a nearly croached position, his arms covering something along with his head hanging low. The room was dark, not a single light on and he didn’t bother even when Hilda’s feet replaced the spot his eyes were fixed on “You are going to tell me everything you know” her tone was harsh while she was looking down at him.

 

And after a few seconds later, Hilda looked intently to whatever was being protected in his tight embrace when she took a sharp breath, her chest now in pain. 

  
  


Between Drayden’s arms laid the corpse of his Axew.

  
  


***

  
  


_ “Some swimmers keep bothering me with some sightings of a really old looking ship, does it ring a bell for anyone?” Marlon seemed unamused “Im on my way to inspect the route 21, its starting to become an annoyance... Anyway, Marlon out” _

  
  


_ *** _

  
  


Cheren informed her of Marlon’s report right after she walked out of Drayden’s house with more doubts than answers.  _ Why does Ghetsis keeps fucking up with more legendaries? Just why?!  _

 

Many thoughts floated freely inside her mind while she made her way throughout route 21, Cheren tailing after her. 

  
  
  


_ Where is Nate and Hugh? Are they alright? Are they  _ whole?

 

…

  
  


_ Kyurem probably hates everyone’s guts and had an actual reason for destroying the whole planet if it wanted… _

 

_ How am I supposed to fix all of this, again? _

  
  


_ Im so tired… _

  
  


_ Nate, Hugh… Please be okay… _

  
  


_ Dear anyone, I beg you. _

  
  


_ N… _

  
  


_ Where the fuck are you? _

  
  


_ Im gonna fucking kill Ghetsis. _

  
  


_ Im going to… Fucking…  _

  
  
  


...

  
  
  


“Hilda” Cheren grabbed her arm, and his eyes showed sadness like never before “Stop”

 

_ Gut him alive… ? _

 

_ … _

  
  


She snapped out of it and roamed around spotting three pair of eyes with different amounts of shock. 

 

The one that hurt the most was that of her Leavanny. The leaf’s sharp blade that made its arm was dangerously close to the Plasma grunt’s throat. 

 

The pokemon’s eyes showed extreme fear and it was visually shaking... Leavanny wasn’t supposed to kill,  _ ever. _

 

It was a kind and motherly pokemon, that cared so deeply about her. And right now it was staring at its trainer completely terrified… 

 

The grunt started pleading for his life, his body frozen in place and Cheren carefully grabbed the pokemon’s arm and guided it away from the man. 

 

He ran away, leaving them of their own inside Plasma’s headquarters. Cheren hissed and sucked on his thumb, now with a small line of red from the cut accidentally produced by touching Leavanny’s sharp blade. The later came to its senses and started working with its silky threads with the intent of covering Cheren’s small wound.

 

Hilda bit her lip and started hating herself. 

 

She almost forced her pokemon to kill a man.  _ What have I become?,  _ she wondered looking at her pokemon who happily gave aid to the gym leader. 

 

“Its a small cut, its all okay” he reassured the worrying pokemon but it shrieked softly insisting to help. Because that’s all it wanted, to help. Leavanny was kind, its blade used for far more purposes than battling. Never to kill, never to actually hurt anyone, or anything.

 

And she nearly abused it.

 

She was starting to become someone else.

 

“There you are” a cold voice reached them. 

 

_ No,  _ this wasn’t her. This was what Team Plasma’s cruel ambitions made of her…

 

Ghetsis’ murderous attempts to become something other than a big fat and ugly insect “We are really tired of you ruining or plans, little girl” Zinzolin’s words spread like poison

 

Hilda withdrew her Leavanny and on its place now stood Emboar “I’m not a little girl”

 

The old, rotten sage grinned “For me, you will always be that annoying pest from two years ago…” with a click of his tongue, a grunt ran to his side “I will personally make sure you will never see the light of day ever again”

 

Cheren and Hilda looked at each other briefly and stood side by side, their first ever chosen pokemon up front. Hilda smiled widely “We are not scared of you, scumbag”

 

Another click of his tongue and a third grunt came before them, but she only brought something out and dropped it on Zinzolin’s open palm. 

 

With an evil grin, he took just one step and leveled his hand on the air.

 

Cheren cursed and Hilda stood unresponsive. Emboar’s flame became stronger, sensing it’s trainer internal distress.

 

On Zinzolin’s hand rested Nate’s cap visor in a pitiful state. It was teared apart, frost on the visor’s edges “The poor kids couldn’t stand Kyurem’s strength. May their souls rest in peace” he laughed, and the grunt imitated him. With a wheeze, he finished his sick joke “Or should I say… in pieces?” 

  
  


And that was the last drop.

  
  


She ran towards him, her nails digging into her flesh by how tightly her fists came to be. They pierced the skin and small, red moon-like shapes appearing on her palms.

 

Both sage and grunt gave a step back and called out their pokemon, with Hilda almost colliding against Cryogonal. It was Cheren that hugged her tightly from behind, and the trainers’ pokemon moved on their own.

 

Emboar became an enourmous flame reflecting its partner’s rage and pain. And without little help from the water starter, it knocked every single foe’s pokemon out, one after the other, without a single break. 

 

One of its flamea licked Zinzolin’s hand and his breath hitched in pain, a mouth full of insults towards the young before him. In the middle of it all, the other grunt fled from the one sided battled leaving the rotten sage alone and hurt.

 

Soon there was silence, and then a big tremor and rackled their bones. In between the two sides laid Emboar unconscious, completely drained from the outrage.

 

Cheren let her go, and she slowly walked towards the sage. She pulled her pokemon back in the pokeball, landing a soft kiss on its cold surface whispering im sorrys and then finally taking it inside her bag. 

 

Her feet purposely kicked the sage’s robes. The later scroached and hissing in response to the burnt on his hand, he glared at the heroine still standing. 

 

“Where are they?” 

 

“Dead” he barked with murderous intent “As you should be” and a click of his venomous tongue was heard once again.

  
  


Hilda was about to punch him in the guts when something or  _ someone _ started to force with her from behind. Her teeth clenching, she turned around and saw the cold hard eyes of one of the shadow trio. 

 

Somehow, bolts came out of her making the man howl in severe pain but his hands only tighted around her arms, definitely leaving marks on them.

  
  
  
  


And then everything was white.

  
  
  


Until everything filled with color again, and she fell on her knees.

  
  


She was back on route 21,

  
  


and Team Plasma’s ship was gone.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P(ieces).


	15. Chapter 15

Hugh woke up for the second time on his journey looking at another strange ceiling. 

 

He felt heavy, hurt, extremely cold with his lips chapped and a headache that threatened to split his head in two.

 

As he sat up, all his joints audibly cracked and he pulled one of his hands to rub his forehead in an futile attempt to ease the pain. His vision was red and he winced in pain.

 

As he blinked, he recovered his sight and found a croached girl with her face too close for his liking. He blushed furiously and jumped into a defensive position, which became a terrible choice seeming that it only made his whole body ache. 

 

He huffed, hot puffs of air and sat down again “How are you feeling?” the girl looked at him with worry, but all he saw was the clothes she was in and the six pokeballs hanging from her belt.  _ Just a rotten team plasma grunt. _

 

“Why do you care?” he tried to spit venom and grabbed one of his pokeballs that, gladly, were still attached to his belt “You are just an evil pawn-“

 

“I’m not your enemy!” she pulled the gray hood out and her long brown hard cascaded out of it “Do you remember me?” she asked with shyness. 

 

“You were the ex plasma girl, with Rood back in Driftveil city” his body released some tension, but couldn’t stop trembling by how cold everything was “Why are you dressed like  _ them?” _

 

Her eyes were drown to her fidgeting hands “I’m…” she fumbled with her words “Rood sent me to spy on the new plasma team, and now Im trying to help…”

 

“You are trying to redeem yourself” the girl kept staring at her hands, not answering back. Even if Hugh wanted to roll his eyes at this exchange, he decided that it was better to ease a little on the girl. After all, there were more important issues on his mind “Where is Nate?”

 

At this her head peeked up and her big eyes stared at him “Is Nate you friend’s name?” Hugh nodded, and the former grunt stood up and walked to her left “He was in a more critical condition than you… but he’s recovering right now” she reached the far bed in the corner and looked back and Hugh “Come over”

 

Hugh didn’t notice he was holding his breath until he finally got closer to the bed where Nate’s unconscious body was. His eyes stung with tears about to come out and he kneeled beside him, detailing his condition.

 

A bandage around his head, disheaveling his brown hair and making it stand in odd places. He had scratches and bruises all over him and his clothes were teared apart with patches of snow and ice everywhere, even in one of his eyebrows. His breathing was rapid, but his face seemed relaxed at most. For Hugh, he looked like an angel that fell directly to frozen hell “Where are we?”

 

“In the ship” she sighed “And I don’t know where it is heading to, since asking anyone outside about it could give us away”

 

Hugh stood up and felt a sting of pain on his arm. He looked and noticed that it was bandaged with blood already staining it. He also saw the state of his own clothes, that shared the same description as Nate’s. 

 

The trainer saw Nate’s face again before turning on his heel and walking to the only door, with the girl calling after him “I will make them talk by force, then” he said, never stuttering. 

 

Even if the former grunt kept calling him insane and tried to grab his arm, only to be rudely pushed away, she groaned and gave in “Can you at least do something about it?” she sounded frustrated.

 

Hugh raised an eyebrow and looked back at the brunette, finally noticing a giant pokemon sitting on the far corner of the room. Hilda’s Golurk was sitting still, its body completely covered in ice. For a ground pokemon, it must have hurt a lot and if he wasn’t imagining, Hugh believed that the Golurk’s lost gaze was entirely focused on Nate. A lost image came to him suddenly of the gentle giant standing in the way of Hugh, Nate’s unconscious and nearly frozen body on his lap, and the wild blizzard that came out of nowhere. With his chest warmer, he whispered an honest “Thank you”, and the sound on stone sliding on stone has heard across the room. With a slot of noticeable strain, the Golurk’s head turned to the bluenette, nodded and became a flash of blinding light that traveled towards and inside its pokeball.

 

He was already grabbing the door knob when the brunette tried to get his attention “Hey, where are you going exactly?”

 

“What’s your name?” he didn’t bother to look at her blue eyes. He opened the door just after hearing her answer, “Please... watch over Nate, Rosa” he dropped his lovers’ name tenderly on the air, and left the room.

  
  
  
  


His legs were burning. He ran, and ran, and ran, while his pokemon battled and took care of everyone and everything on their trainer’s path. All of his pokemon were sharing his rage, like they were all part of himself. 

 

It didn’t take too long when the word finally spread out and instead of trying to stop him, everyone started avoiding the hurricane that made his way into the deepest parts of the headquarters. 

 

Hugh really wanted to believe that Nate was alright, in a recovering slumber. And when he’s done with every single one of these plasma scumbags he will return to help him escape with Rosa. Then, he will beat the shit out of whoever is on top and reclaim his sister’s Purrloin. 

 

He can do this.

 

He won’t be losing again.

 

He alone can protect everything that is important.

 

Third time is the charm.

  
  
  


_ He can’t lose. He has got to protect Nate.  _

 

_ But he has stopped feeling his own fingers, frozen due to being in the middle of the blizzard. He swore, and looked down with pain in his chest. On his lap rested Nate, his forehead covered in blood from hitting an ice shard that sprouted out of nowhere.  _

 

_ Both were shaking to death, and the gentle giant tried to help them by covering the trainers with its huge body. Though it was useless, but Hugh couldn’t stop it as it was Hilda’s pokemon,  _ the former champion’s pokemon, _ wielding more strength than Hugh can handle. The blue haired boy deduced that it was fulfilling some kind of promise of keeping them both safe.  _

 

_ All of his pokemon were tired out, and the only one that could improve their situation was too weak right now. The reason being the new badge sitting inside his bag, which Hugh considered the hardest of them all. _

 

_ An hour ago (or it could be two hours? Hugh lost all track of time) he was showing Nate the legend badge, and the brunette was beaming full of pride. Drayden came out of the gym intending to congratulate the teenager when everything went downhill. _

 

_ All citizens noticed the big shadow coming from the floating ship above their heads, and then… s blast of murderous, cold light. Their balance was starting to feel off when ice shards were falling on them but the gym leader was faster and with a heavy grunt, pushed them away from danger. _

 

_ The now slippery and frozen ground sent them away, and with a strong thud Nate fell on the floor. A pokeball activated immediately and Golurk’s pensive stare was directed to the brunette. Its heavy arms lifted and back arched, the ghost pokemon willingly became a shield for them.  _

 

_ The wind became sharp and scratched his uncovered face and Nate’s bare skin, their ears and fingers frozen, their breathing became painful and forceful. And after a while, Hugh blacked out. _

  
  


Finally making his way back, he trashed the door startling Rosa. She was currently changing Nate’s bandages, while the later sat down and met Hugh’s eyes. 

 

Hugh released a breath he didn’t know he was holding and the other trainer tried to get on his feet but Rosa restrained him after the first hiss of pain. Instead, Hugh fastly walked towards the bed and grabbed one of his hands. The girl walked away with a blush, deciding to let them be.

 

Before the blue haired could say anything, Nate hit him in the head with his free hand “Why would you go alone?!” he said through clenched teeth.

 

While rubbing the place he was hit on, Hugh was about to argue with him but choked on his words as he noticed Nate’s brown eyes shining with tears. His face relaxed while meeting the other boy’s hard glare “I’m sorry” he finally said, “But we need to leave now” and he really tried to hide his anxiety. He wanted them to disembark safe and sound before bigger guys could find them.

 

And not another word was exhanged when Nate stood up with his lover’s help “I hate you for putting yourself at danger every chance you get” the brunette whispered with sharpness and worry laced together.

 

Hugh didn’t answer. And all three stepped out of the room looking around for any trace of danger, but not a single human or pokemon was around. 

 

They ran as fast as Nate’s injured body could let them, which was enough to cover most of the path and it was a lot given that they had go turn a around. The only gate was tightly shut, and Hugh was certain that on the other side of the ship he spotted another exit. 

 

They ignored the feeling that something was odd.

 

Until they couldn’t. And three pairs of eyes were hidden in plain sight, but the trio shivered all at the same time and decided to st op, their backs together and scanning the hallway.

 

They paced slowly, almost breathless, and found two hallways leading to opposite directions. On each end, was a warp to the unknown. Hugh was about to hint about splitting up but Nate’s frown simply told him to not even bother, so he swallowed his words and the trio turned right.

 

At the same time they stepped into the warp catching their breaths and holding hands.

 

It transported them to some sort of chamber with monitors, but what got most of their attention was the blonde man sitting on the single chair in front of the numerous screens. At first they thought he didn’t see them, but after a single step towards the warp the sound of the chair turning around froze them on spot.

 

His cold eyes traveled from each of the teenagers, stopping at Rosa “I haven’t seen you before” he smiled, knowingly.

 

Hugh recognized the man, from Castelia’s sewers. But before he could call out any of his pokemon, Nate’s Lucario was already out. The blue haired boy looked at the brunette and noticed that his forehead was covered in sweat, an open pokeball on his hands “Nate, do you know this guy?”

 

He swallowed hard and answered “I don’t really know him, but I met him back at the PWT and he told me where you headed…” he took a deep breath, his eyes never leaving the man in the white lab coat. Said man was slowly walking towards them, grin plastered on his face and could ceirtanly hear all that they were saying “Before i found you passed out on the deck”, he trembled both by the memory and by how near the guy was to them. Lucario fixed its position and was ready to react and possibly attack to every movement from the foe. The pokemon was completed synced to its trainer’s fear, and chose to protect him at all costs.

 

Rosa’s fists were tightly clenched “Colress” she muttered under her breath.

 

Recognition gleamed on his yellow irises “Aren’t you that sort of fankid of N? You left Team Plasma, didn’t you? After N’s betrayal-“

 

“He never betrayed Team Plasma” her voice has a higher pitch, resonating on each corner of the chamber “N’s ideals were to protect pokemon, and not whatever charade you think you are doing, unknowingly following Ghetsis’ evil schemes” she pointed at him and Colress seemed amused “I’m sick of you spitting on lord N’s name!” 

 

The tension across the chamber was heavy a dense, and the silence that spread made it worse. Although Colress’ grin was unaltered, his eyes were as big as plates staring at Rosa’s blue eyes. Hugh and Nate looked between them, eith their hands sweaty and not really knowing what to do. 

 

A few seconds later, Colress’ back arched and he started laughing maniacally. Though it wasn’t for long, it still sent shivers down their spines and all hair stood up. 

 

Finally regaining himself, Colress wiped a single tear shed and coughed before speaking again “You lord N’s ideals were flawed, my dear” he said witj full conviction “And as for Ghetsis, I really don’t care as long as I can carry on with my investigations”

 

“You are even worse” Nate barked.

 

The scientist’s hand grabbed a single pokeball, all presents sensing that a battle was near “Honestly, I don’t care if im black of white…” he threw his Magneton out “...As long as I fullfil my goal, which is bringing out the best of pokemon’s abilities and i believe its with the help of us humans alongside the creatures” the blonde’s smile was finally gone and forgotten, and he spit his lasts words looking straight to Rosa “So dear, liberating pokemon was obviously an spoiled plan, you see?”

 

He opened his mouth to say something, but time somehow became slower for both Hugh and Nate. As Colress’ mouth moved, they collided and started falling down with Lucario following close.

 

The last thing they saw was Rosa’s determination on her face and her arms stretched towards them, after pushing them both onto the warp leaving her completely alone inside.

 

The last thing they heard was Colress’ voice screaming  _ “Thunder wave” _ .

  
  
  


The warp’s light went out.

  
  
  


They silently prayed that Rosa was enough of a fight against Colress.

  
  
  


And they started walking towards the last corner of the whole ship, where the other warp stood. 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Something was nagging at her, and more when she spotted Terrakion on the high hills right outside of the entrance of the Giant Chasm. Even Zekrom was becoming restless, its pokeball shaking from time to time and once Hilda’s hand brushed against it and felt a strong shock wave that traveled her whole body.

 

Fear pooled inside her, and so did an unexplainable anxiety.  _ Is it… Reshiram? Is it that you sense the white dragon close?  _

 

_ … _

  
  


_ Is it N? _

  
  
  
  


The pokemon stared at her with urgency, its head moving between her and pointing to the cave’s entrance. She felt hope and followed it inside, while her mind rushed with thoughts about Nate and Hugh’s whereabouts. If Terrakion was here, surely Cobalion and Virizion were around? They guided the young dio before, maybe they are doing it again and now they can join them.

 

But alas, the cave was eerily silent and now Terrakion was nowhere to be found. 

 

She was alone again.

 

On her own.

 

Without thinking too much, she started walking and exploring the Giant Chasm. Nothing much to look at, aside from lost items and wild pokemon. Her anxiety started to drown her, higher by every turn she took and found nothing at all.  _ Is anyone here?  _

 

And when her heartbeat was unbearable and loud, she finally found another entrance deeper inside the cave. She heard voices far away snd recognized what was a heated discussion between Rood and someone else. In the middle of the big open space that was the Giant Chasm she finally saw the Plasma Brigate. 

 

Her choices were to sneak inside and follow the hidden path to the ship, or intrude whatever eas going on in the big group unevenly divided into ex plasma and neo plasma. She decided to help Rood “What is going on?” her voice echoed everywhere, and all eyes turned to her.

 

One of the neo plasma grunts spoke with harsh tone “Excuse us trainer, we are busy. Better run somewhere else” one of his comrade tapped on his shoulder and whispered on his ears. Whatever the other guy say, made the first grunt to tremble in fear and step back.

 

“Miss Hilda!” the former champion felt bad by not knowing each of the ex plasma members name, given that Rood introduced her to them. Nevertheless, the person who spoke her name in delight didn’t seem to care at all as she was making her way towards them.

 

Again the first grunt spoke, but his voice was nervous and high pitched this time “Please, don’t hurt us- I- No one told us you-“ he swallowed “What are you doing here?”

 

Her tension released completely and she probably should have taken advantage to run for the ship, but knowing that she could inspire fear upon the neo plasma grunts made her feel powerful and fed her ego. What was wrong on having a little bit of fun before beating the shit out of Ghetsis? “Oh you know,” she said unamused reaching for a pokeball. In her mind stood that this was a good idea, and thought that maybe she could get some answers out of them “A girl sometimes needs to take out for a walk her dragon legendary” she threw the pokeball and after an explosion of light, Zekrom was finally free. 

 

It roared, the whole chasm trembling, and watched the group intently. Its red eyes jumped from head to head, small lighting bolts sometimes tickling the ground. Aside from that, the dragon was as still as could be.

 

After a few seconds, the neo plasma grunts ran for their lifes outside of the chasm. She wanted to laugh, really laugh after so long, but Rood’s worried expression made her nervous “What is it?”

 

“Miss Hilda,” said the ex grunt from before “You should flee with Zekrom” 

 

“Ghetsis probably knows Zekrom is already here, and that’s all he needs to complete his plan” Rood said sternly, and it made Hilda guilty of her childish acts “You still have time to escape before its too late, please let us-“

 

“No” Rood fell silent, and the grunts beside him exhanged nervous glances between each other “I need to find Nate and Hugh, I don’t know where they are”

 

The old sage wore frustration on his face, but sighed “I understand. One of our comrades is inside the ship as well, we will go after the three but please leave and put Zekrom safely away from Ghetsis’ hands”

 

She looked at the legendary, and it was on the same position as before. Its red eyes fixed on Hilda, waiting for whatever she planned “You take Zekrom, and I will make sure to rescue the three of them” his arm pointed at the dragon, pokeball on her palm and tried to withdraw it. But nothing happened. Instead, Zekrom huffed. She tried again, but still nothing. It wasn’t listening to her “Zekrom, please” Hilda cried out “I don’t know what is going on…”  _ I never know  _ “But please leave with the sage” it didn’t even bother.

 

Behind her a hand grabbed her shoulder and Rood’s voice spoke gently “None of us is enough for Zekrom, my girl” his hand let go of Hilda’s shoulder “Go your way but don’t let Ghetsis know that Zekrom is within his grasp. We will go with you and work as a shield while you seek for our friends”

 

With a nod, they moved inside the plasma brigate. Before she noticed, Zekrom returned to its pokeball. 

 

A different pair of eyes stopped on Hilda’s back from above.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Inside, everything was painfully silent. It was empty, and that made matters worse. What if it was too late? Where is everyone? Where is Nate? Where is Hugh? Rosa?  _ Ghetsis? _

 

Even the annoying laberythin that they needed to clear to keep going was abandoned. After a while of moving between warps and stairs, she called out her Emboar and made it destroy the mecanism in a rage. They were taking too long and she was starting to lose it. Rood and the others only looked at her in shock while she jogged towards the last part of the ship. 

 

And she finally saw someone “Hugh?!” his spiked blue hair was unmistakable, and he was sitting on the floor with his back to Hilda. With a big smile and relief slightly numbing her body, she ran to embrace the boy but noticed two thins that were odd. The first was that Hugh didn’t react at all.

 

The second one she spotted it when she got an arm’s length between the boy and her. On the floor there was blood.

 

_ Whose blood?  _ “Hugh… what happened?” Her voice was unstable. She was afraid, and he didn’t move nor made a single sound. She felt sick out of the sudden.  _ Is he… is he… No… _ She got closer, surrounding him until she saw his chest barely moving.  _ He’s alive, he’s breathing…  _ But his lap was covered in blood and the reason behind it was… The corpse of a Liepard. 

 

She wanted to throw up. 

 

She wanted to run.

 

Why does she have to live all of this over, and over again?

 

She’s only 18 when the fate of Unova was on her small hands, again.

 

_ I can’t do this… _

 

_ … _

 

_ I… _

 

Hugh’s eyes reminded her of those of a dead fish. He didn’t even blink, he was frozen in place. Hilda wanted to cry.

 

She was going to throw up.

 

Behind her, the others did cry. They cried for her, she didn’t need to “My girl…”  _ Nate is probably dead…  _

 

_ We are all going to die…  _ Rood’s words didn’t reach her.

 

Zekrom did though, inside its pokeball. Sensing the chosen one’s distress, it sent a bolt that ram through her whole body. She snapped out of it and looked around.

 

Hugh was the same. But beside the old sage she saw a new face: a girl with long brown hair gathered in messy pigtails and blue eyes “Hugh, where is your partner?” she whispered.

 

The sound of a warp being activated echoed from the right wing, and a blonde man silently walked towards them. His eyes roamed the hallway following each face, but stopped on the Liepard and conflict crossed his features. He closed his eyes before saying, “I saw the young trainer on the monitors”

 

“You mean Nate?” Hilda could feel her blood pulsing.

 

“I believe that’s his name, yes” he opened his eyes and stared at the heroine of truth “Against my warnings of not membling into unknown-“

 

“Get to the point, Colress” said the pigtail girl with exasperation. 

 

The man in the white lab coat sighed and his eyes wandered towards the left wing “He’s following the path to his death, near the deepest part of the Giant Chasm where Ghetsis is waiting-“

 

And he didn’t need to say anything else, Hilda’s legs reacted before anything else “Take care of Hugh” she screamed, and stepped on the warp.

  
  


She appeared before a dark chamber with monitors lining all around the wall, and somehow she knew by the rotten aura that this was Ghetsis’ own room. A quick glance told her that she was spying on every single corner of the Unova region. On the far bottom right she saw Nate peeking over the edge of a cave’s entrance. The monitor next shown a pokemon like no other.

 

With a shiver, she left the room and followed the frozen path.

 

And finally…

 

_ Finally… _

  
  


Content warmed her bones as Nate’s wild brown hair was in sight in the exact same position of the monitor a few moments ago. She rushed before he could take a single step, covered his mouth and pulled him to the floor. 

 

He begin to struggle when his eyes showered in relief at the time he found it was Hilda. Without a single word he hugged her, trembling and brows knitted together.

 

She understood what he was going through. Probably, the only other person. But Nate wasn’t alone, not like her. This time, she will interfere and save him from whatever this was.

 

Nate won’t have the same fate as Hilda, even if it killed her.

 

Nate is not a hero, neither is Hilda. They are both just teenagers, definitely not meant to save the day “Hugh needs you, I will take it from here” but the boy grabbed her arm as she stood up “Nate, let me”

 

“I have seem it” she caressed his forehead “Kyurem, its inside with…”

 

“I will take care of Ghetsis, of everything” she smiled trying to reassure him, but a lump was on her throat. Her body screamed to run, but if it wasn’t her… then who? 

 

“Hilda, you can’t go alone” a bolt shocked her side and she came up with a plan, because she now know who.

 

“Here,” she picked a single pokeball and tenderly put it on Nate’s hand after she forcebly took it off her arm “I need you to guard this pokemon, and its the most important mission” she kneeled leveling her’s with the boy’s eyes “Ghetsis needs me with Zekrom so I will go with my most capable team, stop him and you will keep Zekrom safe”

 

His eyes fixated on the pokeball now on his grasp “A legendary is inside this?”

 

She giggled at his flabbergaste face “Yes, can you do this?”

 

His eyes suddenly looked back at Hilda and his fingers tightening around the surface of Zekrom’s containment “Roger” he said.

 

And with a smile and warm eyes directed towards Nate, she entered the cave. He was going to be safe.

  
  
  


But she was not. 

 

Her bones were frozen from cold and fear.

 

She’s no hero.

 

She’s just a teenager.

 

And with an experience out of her body, her sould battled to run away while her body rushed to the deepest part of the Giant Chasm.

 

Inside was a beast-  _ No.  _ A pokemon, the third dragon legendary. Kyurem. Sadness on its eyes. 

 

Both trainer and dragon weren’t supposed to be against one another.

 

She felt it, Kyurem wanted to be here as much as she wanted.

 

If it wasn’t for the man beside the legendary,  _ Ghetsis.  _ With his wicked grin, ugly stare and dark aura around him. 

 

His eyes… she felt weak, because they looked like N’s but  _ no,  _ this was Ghetsis and… he’s rotten. Father and son were completely different. 

 

She loved N, and hated Ghetsis’ guts. 

 

She despised him. And now her plugged ears couldn’t register his words and threats. She had more things to be scared of, like

  
  
  


the eery light coming out of his cane. 

  
  
  


And the sudden move of the big dragon, 

  
  
  


a blizzard being summoned by its power,

  
  
  


and the big ice shards that came out of the thin cold air,

  
  
  


those same ice shards that traveled from Kyurem

  
  
  
  
  


to her. Sharp as blades, pointing at a 18yo girl.

  
  
  
  


She was going to die.

  
  
  
  


Pierced by cold, merciless ice.

  
  
  


_ I’m going to die. _

  
  
  


Her ears registered Ghetsis’ cynical laughter echoing along the whole cave, “You will no longer be a nuisance, worthless heroine of… nothing”

  
  


_ I’m… _

  
  


_ no hero… _

  
  


_ Or am i?  _

 

_... _

 

_ Was I always supposed to die like this? _

  
  


_ … like a hero? _

  
  


_ Is it what this is about? _

  
  


_ Solitude or death… _

  
  


The ice retreated just a little, before going down with speed to pierce her chest.


	17. Reunion part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adding more angst to the pile, and more wounds to heal over time.

**_“Reshiram, Fusion flare!”_ **

 

Hilda’s body didn’t react at all. Her eyes wide and motionless, she was dealing with what she supposed was seeing your life before the final black out. 

 

And when the lined ice shards were replaced by walls of flame all around her, she crearly didn’t notice. 

 

Her last thought was that just outside the cave, Nate was waiting for her. And she failed him, and everyone else.

 

After the big circle of flame evaporated all of the ice within its reach, it evaporated on its on and what was left of it was the warm it spread across the whole stone chamber.

 

When her eyes slowly traveled down towards the dragon, she only spotted green.  And she was certain.

 

She was dead.

 

There’s no way the man standing before her was the real N with Reshiram, no way she survived the situation she was in. This is just a dream before the forever lasting slumber.

 

Farewell, everyone.

 

…

 

But it didn’t stop there.

 

_ Is this real? _

 

_ Am i alive? _

 

The thought felt foreign, but her eyes didn’t move from the man’s back. N’s back.  _ N’s back?! _

 

The world stopped. And N turned around, now facing Hilda. His long legs didn’t take long to reach her, then one of his knees touched the ground. His beautiful eyes were sparkling, and his cheeks were burning “Are you real?”, she whispered and felt annoying butterflies fluttering inside her when he smiled. 

 

“Yes, Hilda. This time I am here”

 

She bit her lip, swallowing any sob that could escape her “Are you here  _ here?” _

 

His small giggle was adorable, and his tender eyes were nearly closed when he did “Here  _ here” _

 

For a moment, she’s overwhelmed by emotion. Joy, then relief so intense that tears were bluring her vision. Then her heart starts to pound and her hands curl into fists, frustration boiling inside her chest “What took you so long?” she said between breath intakes and the silent cries.

 

His hand slowly cupped her face, wiping some of the trail of tears. His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth twitched. With a whisper loud enough for them, he answered “I’m so sorry for hurting you” his lips softly touched her forehead and she closed her eyes “But what I regret the most is dragging you into this madness” his hand left her face but the feel of his kiss still lingered. 

 

When she opened her eyes, N was already standing and looking at his father, the later with a wicked grin that nearly split his face “The monster without the human heart!” he laughed, and Hilda was filled with blind rage.

 

Before she could so anything though, N spoke unbothered by his father’s voice “Reshiram told me that Kyurem was suffering. It's not a surprise it was you pulling the strings” Reshiram roared and Kyurem joined the fire dragon, its pain reflecting on its long howl “I won't let you hurt others anymore. You have done enough” his face slightly looked back, his outline illuminated by Reshiram’s fire beside him “Besides, I actually enjoy Unova. It taught me to live and feel as a human… showing me the possible act of harmony between humans and pokemon” after giving a longing look at her, his glare fixated on his father once again “I have decided to protect them both, even if it meant taking you down, father”

 

The howl of his ugly laughter sent shivers down Hilda’s spine. She was back on her feet and her hand rested on N’s back. Her message was simple: I’m here now. Below her palm, she felt some of the tension leaving N “So now you have a will on your own, how explendid! You dare to bite the hand that fed you?! Very well” his cane hit the ground once “I will never forget how both of you destroyed all my plans two years ago. But I came back with a bigger scheme” he stared Hilda with obvious disgust “You were smart to hide Zekrom, young girl. But my useless son was proven useful at the very end, delivering the other dragon to me” his cane hit the floor twice, and his wicked smile was back “Maybe I should have threatened your little toy earlier, I’m sure you would have appeared in the picture sooner than later. Probably would have saved those poor lives back in Opelucid City… what a pitiful waste…” his tongue clicked.

 

N’s face lowered and his hand brushed Hilda’s. The later met his eyes and found fear inside “I will prove you how wrong your formula is” 

 

“On the contrary  _ son,” _ he spit the last word like it was venom “Your excuse of heroism brought the missing piece of my plan… with the help of the DNA splicers. A gift from that worthless gym leader” his cane hit the floor one last time.

 

And all hell broke free.

 

Kyurem’s eyes shone and it started shooting purple chains at Reshiram, who looked at its trainer in distress and took flight. But the cave was too small for the fire dragon. Its wings brought wind inside the chamber, trying to escape but it was useless. With a howl, the chains caught the white dragon and forced it to shrink into the white orb. 

 

The small sphere that once was the legendary floated in the air “Huh?!” N was speechless, despair drowning him suddenly “Reshiram…” he only stuttered, and tried to grab the orb with one hand as the other was tightening around Hilda’s. But Reshiram was out of his reach, too high even for him. 

 

“Alright, that’s enough” Ghetsis stretched his arms and looked at the only dragon left inside the chamber “Kyurem, do absorb Reshiram. Let’s give them a taste of fusion!” 

 

Purple chains surrounded the white orb, now towering everyone and releasing a wild wind that threatened to take everyone. The purple light was reflected on Ghetsis’ content face while the white orb turned smaller and smaller by the second… until it dissapeared at the same time the purple chains returned to Kyurem.

 

And then… the dragon was engulfed by a wall of enourmous flames. N and Hilda watched it all happen, unsure of how to procede. And his foreheads were covered in sweat, their jaw tight and throat completely dry.

 

Where Kyurem stood a mere seconds ago, now was a fusion between it and Reshiram, serpents of fire still surrounding the new being. Hilda struggled to find her voice while N stood silent, but she took one step forward already tired of being quiet for so long “What did you do?!” her anger seeping through her words replacing whatever fear was left. 

 

“You have no place to talk in here, nor does the monster beside you” Ghetsis was completely focused on his own doing, admiring his work “He had his chance two years ago but now that I got the last thing I needed from him, I can finally kill you both” Ghetsis’ sharp voice finally cut through N’s trance. He looked at Hilda and tried to convince her to run, but she refused without thinking twice “Two birds with one stone shall we say? And I will finally force Unova into becoming my own reign” he took a few steps towards his son, watching him unamused “If only tou behaved back then… Unova could have at least preserved some of its beauty. And don’t even try to run, no one will save you and you can’t hide”

 

“Hilda, I beg you to run-“

 

“I’m not leaving you, we can still fight one last time-“

 

“You will only hurt your pokemon and-” his eyes traveled to Hilda’s belt, and whatever he was going to say was forgotten. Her pokeballs were shaking “They are… angry” he then looked back at the fusion, turning to its eyes “They are emphatizing with the dragon’s pain…” 

 

Ghetsis’ cane hit again the floor, nearly breaking the surface “You are not destroying my plans this time!” his face showed confidence somehow mixed with worry frustration as his words stroke every wall “White Kyurem,  **kill them NOW!** ”

 

The dragon howled in pain trying to fight back, but it was useless. 

 

They were in front of certain death this time.

 

And they had nothing to lose. If so, they were going to die together. Hand in hand.

 

But before they could say their goodbyes, five walls of pure white light stood between them and Ghetsis’ side. In front of them, were Hilda’s pokemon overwhelmed with anger. They were reflecting its trainer’s honest feelings. Emboar, Sigilyph, Leavanny, Krookodile, Beartic and Audino... her pokemon, which were willing to protect their trainer with their own lifes if necessary.

 

Hilda really tried to swallow her pessimism, afraid that they were all going to die. She looked at N and blushed one last time… butterflies floating at the worst time. She wanted to say those three words so hard… but this wasn’t supposed to be it…

 

Were was their happily every after?

 

N hugged her and his breath tickled her neck “You only need go weaken Kyurem until it can no longer hold onto Reshiram” he whispered to her ear “I trust you can do this, but most important… your team trusts you” he kissed her shoulder and they split apart. 

 

She can do this.

 

She’s a hero after all.

 

No, she’s no hero.

 

She’s just a 18yo girl… 

 

but she can-  _ no,  _ she  _ will _ save Unova. 

 

With the help of her team and “Zoroark?!” a clashing sound echoed through the chamber, and lying on the ground was N’s Zoroark transforming after its illusion was broken. Leavanny was nowhere to be seen, “You…” the pokemon rushed towards the dragon in its attempt to protect its original trainer. It probably snuck its way within Hilda’s pokeball right outside the chamber, while she eas speaking with Nate. 

 

Doesn’t matter anymore, the pokemon lied unconscious on the ground. But its action really did matter to white Kyurem… who was completely distracted at the time “What are you doing?! You are supposed to listen and ATTACK THEM, NOW!” the fused legendary struggled to regain control over itself.

 

Hilda stepped forward leaving N’s side “Emboar, now is the time… use Hammer arm on the white Kyurem!” 

  
  
  


… 

  
  


A roar.

  
  


…

  
  


And then a blast of blinding light.

  
  


…

  
  


And against everyone’s beliefs, 

  
  


it worked.

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Kyurem and Reshiram split apart. 

 

As much as Ghetsis wanted to control the dragon, he has been always wrong on one thing: pokemon do feel emotion. They feel joy, anger, stress, pain… and in his eyes he finally understood this, but he wasn’t going to go without fight. He crumbled to his knees, looking at Kyurem while it fled, its growl the only thing left. His fists hit the ground and broke the surface, his hands started to bleed but he only… laughed “It can’t be…” he said, “You are insignificant… why do you keep winning?” his wide eyes stared at Hilda “You are nothing!” 

 

“You have nothing left, father-“

 

“Who are you calling  _ father  _ you worthless little shit?  _ I  _ made you, I recued you and treated you as equal, you are incapable of emotions, you are NOTHING, you are incapable of love!” His bloody fists pulled on his hair “What do you wish for after all of this? Did you thought that you will live happily ever after with your toy? Is that it?” Hilda grabbed onto N’s shirt, one hand trying to stop him from looking at Ghetsis “You will only bring despair upon her, you are a monstruosity that  _ I _ created! I should have murdered at the spot, I should have never-“ the evil man shivered, his smile growing by the second. 

 

Hilda gasped and covered her mouth with her now free hands while N rushed to Ghetsis’ side.

 

His hands hurriedly tried to stop the blood flooding out of Ghetsis’ throat, but it did nothing. The slash was too deep and both knew he couldn’t survive this. And soon enough, Ghetsis was dead and lying on a pool of his own blood.

 

Behind Hilda, N spotted a blonde man and rushed to save her “Is this what you put your pokemon to do?!” Colress glanced at his Klingklang, one of its smallest gears now covered in blood.  _ Ghetsis’ blood _ . N tried to read the pokemon’s thoughts but it was unresponsive.

 

“Relax, I’m not going to hurt you…” he then looked at Ghetsis’ inert body “But this was going for too long. Now that the devil is dead, I shall be taking my leave”

 

“Wait-“ before N could finish his thoughts, the man’s Beheeyem appeared between them and teleported Colress out of the Giant Chasm.

 

The only movement was of Hilda’s Audino, tending Zoroark’s wounds. 

 

The two humans stood in silence, a lot of emotions spiraling inside them at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ye, im sorry for everything. Our characters need to heal right now.
> 
> Elgyeem can learn teleport as an egg move btw.
> 
> And yes, I had an Audino on one of my replays of BW and it was a badass in my team. 
> 
> Change of tags but honestly, who really cares if Ghetsis is alive?


	18. Reunion part 2

Hilda found ironic that both of the brunette’s lovers were covered in blood and in different states of shock. Aside from that, a bittersweet taste lingered. Sure, they won at last with a single final blo but these kids were scarred for life. Nothing would have prepared them for all the violence and cruelty. 

 

For example, Hugh did found her sister’s Purrloin, but the poor fellow was killed before him by the shadow trio. As their master, they were completely rotten and now roaming free. Nobody found them. 

 

As for the Nate, he actually tried to help Hilda, but Golurk acted on its own and became the wall between him and the chamber where everything went down. For once, Hilda smiled because at least something worked out. She hugged one of the gentle giant’s legs and left it with the younger trainer, trusting he will take good care of the ghost/ground pokemon. 

 

It was time to go home.

 

The youngest brunette held his lover with utmost care while riding Zekrom back to their home. They didn’t talk on the way back, but Hugh finally reacted and rested his head on Nate’s shoulder. The later stroked his blue hair and it soothed him for the most part. 

 

When they both reached Aspertia, the absence of the wind tickling his cheeks was enough to wake Hugh. They soon stepped out of the legendary and without a single word, Zekrom took flight again and fled. They watched it disappear into the blue sky, ceirtainly looking forward to meeting the other dragon and the two chosen heroes. 

 

Hugh wanted to say something but lost his voice. Still, Nate understood and walked straight to his own home where his mom received them without a single question and prepared the bath for the blue haired boy. Nate wordlessly thanked her mom, and she smiled back.

 

After a long bath, Hugh finally emerged from the steamed bathroom with Nate’s borrowed clothes. He met the other’s eyes across the room with a silent plea and Nate guided him towards his room. 

 

They sat on the bed. Hugh’s eyes drifting away between painful memories until Nate grabbed his hand and the blue haired boy sighed “Purrloin was… another victim of Team Plasma, just like all that people and pokemon in Opelucid City”

 

Nate laid a quick kiss on his lover’s lips “There won’t be more victims, thanks to us”

 

“Thanks to N and Hilda, you meant-“

 

Nate took Hugh’a face on his hands, forcing him to meet his eyes “You swept the whole team plasma brigate, by your own. If it wasn’t for you, Hilda wouldn’t have reached Ghetsis on time and would have used N to fulfill his plans. Don’t ever say that your actions were in vain” their foreheads touched, and Hugh’s face was burning. That’s all it took for a genuine smile to make its way on Nate’s lips “You are Unova’s hero, as much as N and Hilda are” 

 

To the brunette’s surprise, Hugh was the one to steal the first kiss after the storm. But there was so much he could take… it only lasted a few seconds for them to feel their heads heavy with fatigue. 

 

Nate tucked his lover to bed and followed right after, both falling asleep as soon as they hit the pillows. 

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


Reshiram was flying towards a certain direction. N didn’t need to say where to head, the dragon already knew where to go. So the former king was quiet. 

 

On the other hand, Hilda’s head flooded with questions. But they will go unanswered for a while since both needed to recover first. She couldn’t see N’s face now that his back was given to her, her legs straddling the older man from behind and her arms surrounded his waist. She probably should have thought about the blood staints on N’s no longer white shirt but her need to give some sort of reassurance beat her common sense. 

 

She didn’t know when it happened, but her body shut down taking an involuntary, but much needed nap with her forehead pressed against N’s warm back. When her lids fluttered open, she scanned the area and recognized it as Pinwheel Forest. 

 

Her yawn was loud, tickling N as he shivered but said nothing. She wasn’t sure how long ago they arrived, but knowing the tall man he didn’t dare to wake her up “This is where I found Virizion the first fime…”

 

“Rumination Field, I heard it was called” his voice was groggy, but it made her feel alive. 

 

She glanced upon the small cottage in the middle and smiled “From a big palace to living in the wild, must have been tough for a king” she dismounted Reshiram on her own and noticed small red staints on her arms, where she hung onto N for the whole ride. She swallowed and tried to not think too much of it.

 

Though it was easy, since her words reached N and he smiled. Small, but honest. He took his place beside Hilda and they both walked inside the cozy cottage. Outside, Reshiram rested peacefully on the grass. 

 

“N, where is the bathroom?” he pointed towards a door to their left “Alright, would you kindly wait for me there while I warm some water?” he nodded and walked into the bathroom obediently waiting for her.

  
  
  


When she careful took the big pot to the bathroom, she wasn’t surprised in the slightest to find N standing and fully clothed right in the middle of the bathroom. He seemed lost in his own thoughts.

 

Without needed him to move, she prepared the bathroom for him and was about to leave when N finally said “Please… stay” and Hilda stared at him.

 

In a normal setting, she would yell at him about being a pervert and wanting her to stay while he took a bath.

 

But this wasn’t a normal setting, N wasn’t a normal guy, and Hilda’s normal life was also stolen for her. So she stayed, and N still didn’t move “Hey, the water will get cold soon…”

 

Nothing.

 

…

 

The trainer sighed and moved closer towards the tall man, now in front of him. With heat on her cheeks she slowly unbottoned his shirt and he didn’t meet her eyes or moved. She threw the stained shirt into a corner, thinking of burning it later and when she looked at N, her body was on fire.

 

Sure, this wasn’t a normal setting. But Hilda still was a 18yo teenager, her hormones flying wildly.

 

She took the liberty to explore his bare torso with her hands, slowly. His chest was slightly covered in small green hairs here and there. It contrasted against his extremely pale skin, which was also soft and free of marks and blemishes. Her hand freely roamed along his pecs, his ribs, circled his belly button and going down until N’s breath hitched and her hand stopped. Both were blushing madly.

 

Taking a deep breath, her fingers worked fast to free N out of his pants and hurry him inside the bathtub before she exploded. She turned away from him, hand on her eyes as she ushered him to take off the rest and get inside before the water got unbearable cold.

 

After the sound of fabric being disregarded and a small splash of water, she turned back around and watched N now with the water covering him waist down.  _ I’m certainly going to die right now… _

 

Even with dry blood on his arms, chin and neck, Hilda though of N as an angel in disguise. He was too beautiful, too pretty and so kind “Are you not going to join me?” 

 

_ “What?!”  _ her heart hammered inside her ribcage.

 

“I know that this might be frown upon but, Hilda...” he tasted her name like it was honey “I would never ask you to be uncomfortable for my sake-“

 

“I will” her mouth spoke before she could organize her thoughts, and she swore inside. But if she was to be honest, she received this new kind of intimacy with open arms… and for N, it only meant comfort. Which she was willing to give. He cornered himself against one end of the bathtub and looked at her expectantly.

 

Her nervous fingers struggled with the end of her shirt, but finally pulled it off and her shorts right after. Now she felt cold by standing with only her panties and her sports bra. N again motioned for her to get inside, where the water was still warm. 

 

Without giving too much though, she closed her eyes and stripped herself out of the last remains of her clothes and rushed inside the bathtub making water spill out of it. She found comfort knowing that the water reached just above her small breasts.

 

And when N said nothing at all, she opened her eyes and the water suddenly felt cold against her burning skin. The taller one was looking at her like she could hold the sun with her arms.

 

His eyes shone and his cheeks were tinted, when he whispered the next words “You are so beautiful” 

 

Her short hair fell on her eyes and goosebumps traveled to her whole skin “N, I…” her voice was a pitch too high when she spoke. Even if she wanted to answer his compliment with one of her own, her blue eyes were now lost on the still present red staints on his white skin “Let me… help you”

 

She took a sponge and damped it with soap. N said and did nothing, probably drowning inside his own skull once again. They haven’t talked about anything that happened. 

 

Shaking off her shyness, she pulled herself together and kneeled on the bathtub. Her chest now in plain sight while she cleaned N’s neck, chest and arms. The man seemed unbothered and it made Hilda relax somehow. 

 

With her hands she slowly fred N’s green hair out of its tight low ponytail, his long hair now cascading along his shoulders and floating above the water. He was so beautiful.

 

“Hilda” she hummed “What if Ghetsis is right?” she looked confused, but hear hands kept playing with the ends of his green hair “What if I’m not capable of experiencing love? What if i keep hurting you?”

 

She stopped and her nails were now busy with his collarbone. After a long pause, she muttered “What did you do this past two years?”

 

“What does it have to do with-“

 

“Answer”

 

His mouth became a thin line “I was actually here, in Unova. Hidden and expecting my father’s next move”

 

“Why?” She said softly 

 

“After we parted, I wanted to stop him-“

 

“Why?” 

 

N tensed in frustration and his hand hovered above Hilda’s shoulder, like he was afraid of touching her “What do you mean why? I wanted to protect everything I hold dear, and even finding out that you were far away from me across other regions, the news swayed me with relief. I never wanted to bring anyone down with us, with me,”

 

Her fingerstips rested on his slightly parted lips interrumpting his thoughts “Then you are more than capable of feeling emotions” she closed her eyes and sighed in content “What do you want to do right now?”

 

A warm feeling settled inside him, as he hugged Hilda pulling her closer and kissing her between her breasts “My body reacts to you… being with me, and it tells me to act upon it. Hilda…  I wish to claim your lips”

 

His chin rested just above her chest, his blue eyes in the middle of a conflict. She kissed N’s nose with ease and he closed his eyes “We better move before we catch a cold” she whispered. 

 

He nodded and returned to the sitting position from before, but neither moved. They just stared at each other.

 

For a few seconds.

 

Up to the point when Hilda raised once again and this time N did look at her chest, his eyes never leaving her breasts as drops traveled down her, and until she straddled his waist and now their bodies were flushed together, both breathing heavy and their heartbeats composing their own ballad.

  
  


By this position, it was Hilda who looked down at him with half lidded eyes. Of course... it gave her easier access to meet his lips with hers.

 

And everything was put into place as they kissed slowly, softly and trembling all over. As if this is what the world was waiting for. And the world only consisted on N and Hilda, nothing more.

 

Whatever it was, it was for sure the best taste they both had. They felt like they could explode right there and their souls would leave in peace.

 

They felt everything right, as they belonged together.

 


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, I know this hiker who really likes ferris wheels. It looks like he finally found love...” - An NPC, XY.

_ Letter #18 _

 

_ Hey Hilda. How is it going? _

 

_ I hope you and N are doing well wherever you are. Here is Unova things have been great! Except that being the boyfriend of the current champion is kinda tough… but we always find time for each other.  _

 

_ We finally moved together to Humilau city so it only takes for Hugh a single flight back home. And the sound of waves really helps up with our anxiety, although sometimes I find Hugh struggling to sleep but after all that happened, it's not really a big surprise. He denies about having nightmares every time, but I know better.  _

 

_ Another great thing about Humilau is that I can help with my mom’s research about herbs, by being on the opposite side of the region and finding all kinds of different specimens. Also, Hugh’s little sister now says that she wants to become a nurse so she can heal all types of injuries. I’m afraid she doesn’t understand yet that some, like her brother’s have, are not really all that easy to take care of.  _

 

_ The things with the PWT are steaming with new trainers coming from all different regions. They keep talking that a legend has come to visit Unova, the guy has a funny name because really? Who calls their son based on a color? _

 

_ Anyways, we also find our friend Rosa hanging around Driftveil city. I take the blame when I say that we sometimes convince Hugh into neglect his duties but! one time was so worth it… Can you believe we found a Volcarona?! I thought those were a myth. _

 

_ Cheren didn’t let us hear the end of his complaints though… But he’s right. Just because I seem to have a lot of free time of my hands, it doesn’t mean that I gotta drag Hugh with me. He has enough on his plate already. _

 

_ Between you and me, I’m thinking of joining Pokestar Studios once again but… I’m kind of afraid of how that change would fit in our lives. I have only told Rosa and she seems eager to participate too, and of course now you know too. _

 

_ Do you think it’s a good idea? _

 

_ As always, I’ll be waiting for your new adventures around the world.  _

 

_ Farewell. _

 

_ P.S. We miss you, try to put Unova in one of yours trips, will you? _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ ***** _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ My brother from another womb, _

 

_ I miss you guys so much. I don’t have much time to write long letters, but I’m glad you are doing mostly fine.  _

 

_ Perhaps we share the same nightmares but I constantly remind myself that that’s exactly what will make us survive because none of us are alone. Reunited or not, we are always together.  _

 

_ As for your question regarding Pokestar Studios, I can read between lines that you are also afraid of how Hugh could take it and that’s perfectly normal. But hey, you are meant to be so talk to each other and I’m sure you will reach a solution  _ together. 

 

_ As a wise king once said: make your wonderful dream a reality. It will become your truth. If anyone can, it’s you. _

 

_ Right now, I’m making my dream come true. This time, my heart is light. Or should I say,  _ our  _ hearts are lighter… and free. _

 

_ Sending love towards my home, _

_ Hilda. _

 

_ P.S. We are planning in visiting Unova for our next trip! That’s why I’m not including any misadventures in this letter. We will tell them ourselves, with our voice next time.  _

 

_ P.S.2. I can’t believe you found a Volcarona. That’s some luck right there. Maybe you should go looking for Zekrom or Reshiram? They must be roaming around Unova, finally free. _

 

_ P.S.3. N wants to hear about Zoroark, as always.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hilda?” his voice showed restrain and so did the sweat covering his forehead, threatening to fall on his eyes “Why do you keep deciding the worst locations to compose letters? We are in the middle…” he grunted “of hiking, which I recall was your…” when N finally reached the top of the mountain, he was struggling to breath and his hand rested on knees “I’m feeling a little undisposed myself…”

 

Hilda looked at his lover and giggled, shoving the letter and pen on her bag “It’s because you have the worst stamina, so it’s no surprise” she helped him sit on the stone and dropped a quick kiss on his nose “But… it’s worth it, is it not?” her smile put the sun to shame, which was really saying something due to them being out in the desert. N grinned by following the direction where she was currently pointing out and saw what the brunette meant.

 

In front of them was the gorgeous sight of parts from the Hoenn region. As Hilda suggested, they decided to partake into exploring the region reigned mostly by nature. 

 

On their travels, N met all different ties between pokemon and humans. But what he discovered more was that of the bond Hilda and himself were slowly building together.

 

“With you Hilda, it’s all worth it” he whispered near the brunette’s ear, who now wore her cheeks red and hot against the unforgiving wind of the weak sandstorm from route 111. 

 

“S- shut up, flatterer” they both laughed and kept walking after a few minutes of admiring the sight. 

 

Hand in hand, together they were knitting their new future together. 

 

A future that remained true to who they were,, and one that both could find ideal.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

The end.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks, for this journey that started in my head a lot different from how it really went. But I basically put together a lot of my headcannons and stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi (: its been so long since i wrote ANYTHING. Im sorry since im a little (a lot) rusty but i was replaying black & white 2 and remembered my fave pairings of the video games. Please, take into account that I create a whole personality for each protag and rival, of each character of every single game i play so my characterization might not be the same as yours. Im open to discuss my headcanons (: also this story will go with the wind... I will just let it flow.


End file.
